Kingdom Hearts: Do You Regret It?
by Embyrflame
Summary: It's been two years since Sora and Riku have returned home, and they've just gotten used to normal life, but eveyone knows that won't last long. So what's happened this time? And where is everyone going missing? .:Turning point:.
1. Messangers and Arrivals

A/N-Well this is my second attempt at this story, and it's going to take a slightly different turn this time around. As usual, I'll accept constructive criticism to help make my story better. Also, this time around I request at least five reviews so that I'll know that people actually want to read my story. That's not too bad, right? And thanks to everyone who reviewed my first attempt! And without further ado, I present; Kingdom Hearts: Do you Regret It?

**O-o-O**

There is a legend

Over thousands of years old

It tells of people with incredibly strong hearts

The Princess of Heart

The only one with the power to open

Or seal

The Door

The Keyblade Master

The protector of the worlds

The one who locks the Keyholes

Some say he with deliver the worlds from chaos

Some say

He will cause it

After four failing trials

I destroyed the old ways

Now

There are seven Princesses of Heart

One for each of my sacrifices

And thousands of Keyblade wielders

Though only a few Masters

My precious Masters…

I will protect them the best I can

For the task ahead

For the most I can do

Is ask

Do you regret it?

The sun was shining, sending its warm rays on the beach; the water was clear, cool and refreshing, lapping gently onto the shore, egged on by the slight teasing breeze. Yes, it was another wonderful day on Destiny Islands.

Too bad it had to be spent in school.

Kairi sighed again and rested her head on her palm, stifling a yawn with her free hand as her Math teacher went on with his boring lecture. Despite the long, tedious school days, Kairi was happy, ecstatic even. She glanced over to her side where she observed the Keyblade Master and one of her best friends, Sora. Even two years after he and Riku returned, Kairi's feeling of pure joy had yet to settle down, and frankly, she didn't want it too.

In these past couple of years they all had grown, Kairi had filled out more but hadn't grown much taller, only a few inches but Sora had. He was just about as tall as Riku now. With hair wilder than ever but he still held on to his boyish features. Riku hadn't changed much, except for the fact the fact that his hair had grown a bit longer.

Bringing her attention back to her teacher, who was just finishing up his lesson and checking the clock behind him, Kairi stretched slightly and poked Sora in his side, which caused him to jerk, as he has been halfway asleep before. The bell rung and he yawned.

"Geez, Kairi. Why'd you have to poke me?"

" Because it's time to go you lazy bum," She teased affectionately as she gathered her things and squeezed her way out the door, Sora on her heels. Riku met them under the large Sakura tree in front of the school, waving goodbye to some of his third year friends.

"Hey guys," He greeted, "Where are we going today?"

"Sora's house," Kairi answered, "We need to do some major studying if you two are going to pass math."

O-o-O 

On the steps of Sora's home, he stopped to search through his bag for his keys, mumbling incoherently.

Out of the corner of her eye, Kairi noticed something shift inside the house and tilted her head, shaking it off as her imagination.

"Gosh, Sora. What have you got in there?" Riku exclaimed peeking into his friend's bag, " Looks like a bunch of junk."

"Maybe we need to do some organizing too?" Kairi questioned, crossing her arms.

Sora chuckled, "If that's the case, get a sleeping bag, 'cause you'll be here all night. Aha! Found them!"

Laughing as they entered Sora's house and into the kitchen, Kairi felt a sudden pang in her chest as she watched Riku start to the living room.

"Wha-? Riku! Wait-!" But her warning came to late, and Riku hissed as something punctured his shoulder.

A black blur streaked across the kitchen, aiming for Sora. Thinking quickly, he summoned his Keyblade and held it like a bat, swinging at the intruder with all his strength. A feminine shriek erupted from the figure, as they were clearly not expecting such an attack. Before the teens could catch a glimpse of the trespasser, they streaked across the room once more, this time hitting the ceiling and rocketing at Sora, pricking his leg then disappearing.

Kairi tensed, waiting for the blur to try and attack her, but it didn't happen. Instead a groan came form Riku's side of the kitchen and they all went into a defensive stance circling around a darkly clothed girl.

"My head…" She whimpered crossly, clutching two small vials of dark red liquid. Sora and Riku cringed slightly when they realized that was _their_ blood.

"Who are you?" Sora demanded, brandishing his Keyblade at her, "Why are you in my house?"

"Slow down there kiddo…" She struggled to stand and face them, holding her hands up surrendering. They peered at her and her curious appearance. Her hair was a silverish black, though she looked anything but old, she couldn't have been older than eighteen. She wore a black long sleeved button down shirt, a plain black ribbon around her neck and black shorts. Her high-heeled boots reached almost the end of her shorts, mid-thigh and were also black. Adorning her back, small white bat wings fluttered, which drew their gaze back to her hair. The majority of it was short reaching the nape of her neck with two longer pieces over her ears reaching her collarbone. At her nape fell a much longer piece, down to her waist, and attached to the end was a silver charm, in the shape of a very familiar symbol.

"King Mickey…" Riku breathed lowering his weapon.

Kairi simply stared at it, when her eyes met the girl's red and pale blue eyes; the girl blinked and bowed, much like as a knight to their monarch.

"Forgive me, but I had to attack, to get your blood. My name is Onyx, and I have been sent by His Majesty, King Mickey to deliver a letter written by his own hand." Onyx waved her left hand that had white gold ring with a princess cut ruby inlayed on it and a letter appeared on the counter closest to Sora. He glanced at it and hesitantly picked up and opened it up. Reading over it and glancing at Onyx he turned to Riku and Kairi, his voice cracking a bit.

"It's legit…" Clearing his throat he read it out loud, " ' _Sora, Kairi, and Riku,_

Its been awhile, hasn't? Last time I wrote a letter to you guys was about saying goodbye…and how we'd see each other again. Whelp, it seems that time is now. A month ago, Pluto went missing (That's why Onyx is there, sorry about the blood thing, that's my fault). At first I thought he just wandered off for a bit, but when I sent Donald and Goofy out to look for him…they disappeared as well. And they aren't the only ones; two Princesses of Heart are missing as well as a little girl named Rydia (Final Fantasy IV) who is very important to Radiant Garden. Please, it is imperative that you come to Disney Castle immediately. You are also urged to bring your family and friends, for their safety. Onyx will take care of everything, I trust her with my life. I'm not asking you to, but at least trust me.

King Mickey.' "

The King's letter hinted that even more was going on than what he actually stated and Sora looked up grimly. Riku nodded at him and started for the door shooting one last glace back at the still bowing Onyx.

"Sora?" A called came from the front door and a woman with waist light brown hair and soft hazel eyes walked into the kitchen, "What's going on in here?"

"Mom," Sora started walking up to her, "Uh, You remember when I told you about King Mickey and well…everything else."

Hikaru Hikari nodded lightly, looking from her houseguest, to Kairi, to Riku and finally to her son.

" He needs us to go away again…"

"You're going away again..?" Hikaru echoed distantly. She shook her head of the thoughts that crept into her mind and looked her son straight in the eye smiling reassuringly as she did so, "If you really need-"

"The King said you should come too."

**O-o-O**

" So where are we going again?" Selphie's mother, Yumi, asked, gathered along with Kari's mother, Ayumi, Hikaru as well as Tidus, Selphie and Wakka.

"Another world," Sora explained warily, "Our friend contacted us and said that we should bring our friends with us."

"Really now," Yumi scoffed, "Another world? What's so dangerous? Why would we need to-?"

"Mom," Selphie snapped impatiently, "If Sora says there is trouble, then I believe him. Do you remember the supposed storm we had about four ears ago?"

"Yes…"

"Well that wasn't a storm. Creatures called Heartless overran the Island for a while. Sora saved us and couldn't return for a year while he looked for Riku. And while we where here, safe and sound, we forgot him. Remember that?"

Her mom nodded meekly as everyone stared at Selphie amazed.

Breaking the silence, Ayumi clapped her hands together happily, "Well then. So it's settled, we'll go. When do we leave?"

"As soon as possible," Riku answered, "The King sent someone to get us."

"What?" Yuri snorted, "Your friend is now a King? Besides, don't we need to pack-?"

"Done," Everyone said simultaneously.

"You're the only one left," Selphie sighed.

"Oh."

**O-O-O**

"Alright, Onyx. We're all ready." Kairi stated as she approached the girl.

"Okay," she smiled and hovered down to the ground," Where are they?"

"Coming," Kairi glanced back where everyone was double checking their luggage, "Um by the way, when we were at Sora's house…you didn't attack me. Why not?"

"I didn't need your blood." Onyx answered simply.

"What…what did you do with the boys' blood…?" Kairi asked, almost afraid to.

"I drank it."

Kairi chuckled nervously, "What are you…a vampire?"

"Yep."

"O-oh."

Onyx laughed at the look on Kairi face, "Relax, I only needed their blood to track them, I'm never going to use them as a food source. And besides, I've never drained anyone dry, I'm only half the vampire with twice the control."

Kairi didn't have a chance to say anything else before Sora and Tidus walked over, but she did appeared to be relived. As everyone gathered around the vampire, she smiled at them.

"Hello everyone, I'm Onyx. I'll be taking you to Disney Castle today, but unfortunately I don't have a gummi ship."

"What?" Riku exclaimed, "So how are we supposed to get to-?"

"Teleportation." Onyx answered unfazed, she summoned a scythe that was a head taller than her and swung it over her head, "Here we go!"

To anyone looking on staring oddly at a large group of people and a winged girl twirling a scythe over their head, a moment later, they would have seen nothing but a faint sparkle and would have wondered if they where sane or needed their eyes checked.

Just minutes later, the same group materialized in Disney Castle's courtyard, dazed and confused, some even looking slightly sick. Onyx dismissed her weapon and stumbled, "Ooh…That…was hard…Ugh, someone should be here in a sec. I have to go and report in…ugh…" In another sparkle, she was gone and the assembly was left by themselves.

Looking around at his surroundings Sora grinned once the dizzy feeling went away, "Everyone, Welcome to Disney Castle!"

Awed and slightly overwhelmed, Sora's mother and friends stared up at Disney Castle; feeling slightly misplaced in their everyday clothes and hastily packed bags.

Kairi was absolutely speechless as the Castle stood before her. Sure, Riku (who'd actually been there only once before) and Sora explained it so vividly that she could almost see it, and told her many tales of the castle and its ruler, but nothing could have prepared her for this splendor.

Hikaru pulled her son down to her level, still staring ahead at the castle, "You mean to tell me that you know the King of this castle?" She asked in disbelief.

Sora nodded, offering a sly smile, "And the Queen."

Suddenly, a group of similar looking dog-like people single filed about ten feet away from the group of teenagers and three parents holding trumpets to their mouths. Slightly startled, they looked on as three ducks in red, blue and green strode after the trumpeters followed by another dog-like person (these four appearing to be teenagers) and three more human looking characters. Except the only girl was decked out in white with translucent bat wings and a kitsune mask, and the younger boy sported a blond tail.

The strange group glanced around themselves, confused before the ducks walked straight up to Sora.

"Do you remember us, Sora?" The Red one asked. They where dressed in outfits similar to Donald's mage outfit, suggesting that they were apprentices of some kind. The other two wore it as blue and green.

Sora's eyes widened in realization, "Huey, Dewey, and Louie, right? Donald's nephews!"

Dewey nodded as Louie motioned for the other boy to come over, "Sora, this is Max."

Max held out his hand to shake and gave the group a grim smile, "Hey."

"He's Goofy's son,"Dewey explained.

"…"

"His what?"

**O-o-O**

Queen Minnie paced around the throne room excitedly as Lady Daisy looked on just as nervously.

"Why don't you settle down your Majesty?"

"Ooh, Daisy, I can't settle down! There are to many thing happening! Now that-" Minnie stopped everything as soon as she heard a knock and saw the door creak open.

"Queen Minnie, the guests are here," The girl clad in white still had the mask firmly attached to her face, now took it off to bow to the queen revealing a splitting image of Onyx in blond hair.

"Alright, thank you Crystal," The queen sighed, "Send them in."

Outside, Sora was overwhelmed with all the information he just received, who knew Goofy had a son? And about his age too. Huey, Dewey, and Louie and grown out of their squaking talk and now spoke like normal humans, even though they obviouly weren't.

He was brought out of his brooding when the blond girl who introduced herself as Crystal motioned the group into the throne room. Riku stoppted and pondered the girl for a moment.Now, with her mask off, they could clearly see her features.

"Are…are you and Onyx sisters?"

Crystal nodded, "Twins, I'm older though."

Minnie took a deep breath and put on a pleasant smile as the new arrivals walked in with the triplets and Max. Crystal being in the room while the tailed kid and the blond man seemed to have disappeared.

Actually, Selphie noticed the two slip away, one to the door farther down the hall, and the other up a flight of stairs. She nudged Kairi and pointed this out. "Where do you think they went?"

Kairi only shrugged as they walked through the door to the throne room, "I don't know the layout of the castle, so your guess is as good as mine."

Everyone had been surprised when Crystal knocked on the door, and instead of the whole thing swinging open, a regular sized one appeared.

"Queen Minnie!" Sora cried out excited as soon as she came into view, then thinking back at his first visit to the castle and bowed low with Riku as the rest of their friends followed suit awkwardly, glancing at the small mouse bewildered.

'This is the Queen of the castle?'

"It's wonderful to see you again, Sora, Riku," This time she smiled a genuine smile, "And who might all of you be?"

"Oh, sorry," Sora went to go stand by his companions, " These are my friends, Your Highness. Tidus, Selphie, and Wakka."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, your majesty!" Selphie curtsied.

"It sure is," Wakka seconded, "I just didn't imagine you'd be so small, ya? Ow!"

"He didn't mean that," Tidus laughed nervously, glaring at the older boy, " Thanks for inviting us to your castle."

Minnie giggled, "Not a problem at all, just make yourselves at home." She just then noticed Kairi standing next to Riku and her mother.

"Oh, and you are, dear?"

"That's Kairi!" Sora answered for the unusually quiet Princess of Heart, "And her mom. Next to her is Selphie's mom and over here is my mom!" They adults smiled and waved slightly as they were introduced.

" It is wonderful to meet all of you, and I'm sure you are tired from your journey, so please give the brooms your luggage and they'll escort you to your rooms."

"The brooms…?" Tidus question and jumped when a magically animated broom appeared beside him, "Holy chocobo!"

"That's amazing, ya?" Wakka asked as he poked the broom that came to pick up his bags.

"Queen Minnie?" Everyone looked around for the source of the familiar voice, but Minnie and Crystal, used to the girl's unusual entrances looked up where Onyx was hanging upside down, her white wings fluttering.

"Yes?"

"King Mickey is asking about the Corne- mgff."

Crystal was suddenly next to her sister, with a hand over her mouth glancing down at the triplets, Max and the Queen who all gave a quick sigh of relief.

"I get the message Onyx, thank you. Why don't you, Huey, Dewey, Louie and Max go and take care of it for me, please?"

The boys saluted smartly as Onyx bowed, upside down, and levitated down with Cyrstal, rightening herself as the guys slipped out of the room. Before the vampire could fly out, Sora grabbed her arm as everyone else was preoccupied with the brooms.

"I need to see King Mickey," He stated firmly. Onyx regared him for a moment.

"You do know that he is pretty busy, don't you?"

He nodded, "I really need to talk to him, though. It can't wait."

Onyx tilted her head and closed her blue eye, "Alright, I'll see what I can do. And here," She handed him a Keychain I the shape of a creasent moon pricked by a needle with a single drop of blood, " You might find that useful later on."

And with that she dissappeared in bearly a sparkle of light.

**O-o-O**

"Leidy?" The blond haired boy with the tail walked into the tower room on the west side of the castle searching for the person he called for.

"Over here, Zidane!" A little girl's voice called from the adjourning room. Zidane jogged up the small set of stairs to a cozy loft, richly adorned with fine pillows and the finest furniture. On the low, Japanese style table assorted gourmet sweets lay around. But the little girl sat on a velvet pillow window seat staring out into the courtyard where the newcomers once stood. The little girl had wavy brownish-red hair that ended just above her shoulders and hazel eyes. She turned to smile at the boy as he plopped unceremoniously onto a cushion, "The Keyblade Master is here." She said it as more of a statement then a question.

"Yep," Zidane answered snagging a chocolate from the table and popping it into his mouth.

"You do know what that means."

Zidane was silent for a moment; his head tilted back eyes closed as his tail swung back and forth lazily, "Yep…"

Silence once again reigned into the tiny room with only the birds from outside singing in the background.

"…They're coming…" Leidy whispered suddenly to herself, staring out the window once more.

"Who?" Zidane asked opening an eye idly, and stared as the girl jumped slightly as if she hadn't expected him to hear her.

"N-nothing, no one," she sighed gazing at the courtyard once more, "Nobody…"

**O-o-O**

"You wanted to see me?" A voice inquired, while the body bowed low to the King of Disney Castle.

Seated at a desk, surrounded by mountains of books, looking very much overwhelmed, and not at all kingly, was Mickey Mouse.

"Oh, yea, but first can you help me clear these off?" Hiro nodded and went to grab a stack of book off the desk glancing at some of the titles slightly surprised.

"Sora and the others are here," The man stated placing a tome carefully back on the shelf.

Mickey looked up sharply, eyes slightly wide, "What? I just sent Onyx out yesterday! Did they really agree that quickly?"

Hiro smiled, "I think they wanted to talk to you too, your Majesty."

Mickey sighed and rubbed the sleep from his eyes, "Whelp, 'guess I can't complain. By the way, how is the wedding coming along?"

This time Hiro grinned, "Great, Queen Minnie is an excellent planner. Between her and Lady Daisy, it's been put together in less than two months!"

King Mickey cracked a smile, "Good, at least something positive is happening in all of this."

Suddenly Queen Minnie burst in, Crystal racing after her, looking quite out of breath.

"Everyone's settled in, Mickey, but what about-?" Minnie rung her hands together and bit her lip, "What's going to happen to the Cornerstone?"

Mickey went over to her and put an arm on her shoulder, "It'll be alright Minnie, you'll see. How long can you keep feeding it?"

Minnie sighed and thought about it for a moment, "Three days, at the most."

"Excuse me…" Everyone jumped and turned to face Hiro who had a pair of arms around his neck from behind. The arms were attached to a body; Onyx's to be exact, as she hung, suspended by her wings, partly upside down, "Sora wants to talk to you your Majesty. He says it's urgent."

Mickey sighed, " 'Figured it would be. Onyx, go ahead and bring him down here in a few hour, along with Riku, and Kairi. It's about time I gave them a history lesson."


	2. Beginnings and Endings

A/N- If I get enough reviews I will write side stories for the Princesses of Heart, telling their stories in detail. Let's make the goal about 10-15, okay?

"Kairi…Kairi…Kairi!"

The Princess of Heart jumped in her seat and winced when she hit her funny bone on the arm of the chair, " Ow…what?" She asked rubbing her arm.

"You just totally spaced out! I was trying to ask you what did your room look like?" Selphie huffed, annoyed.

"Are you okay, Kairi?" Sora asked concerned, "You've been kinda quiet since we got

here."

Kairi shook her head slowly and smiled, "I'm fine really, and I guess I wasn't the only one the teleportation tired out…"

A knock came to Riku's door and they all stared at the light colored wood for a moment before Sora bounded up to answer it.

On the other side Onyx yawned widely and tried to keep her eyes open, worn out by that day's activities. In trying to fulfill King Mickey's orders, she was directly going against her fiancé's and she knew he'd be pissed if he found her still wandering around, but she felt if she was still standing, and conscious, she could help the King out anyway she could.

Plastering on a distant smile when the door opened, she waved at the teenagers inside, and yawned again, unknowingly giving them a nice view of her pearly white fangs, "Oh, excuse me. King Mickey can see you now, he also said to bring your friends along if they're still awake."

Surprised the teens glanced at the clock in the room and found it to be around ten o'clock; from the five o'clock it had been when they had arrived.

"Sorry, it had to be so late, but he is the King." Onyx shrugged.

"A-ah no!" Sora stammered completely surprised and motioned for his friends to come out, "Thanks a lot! Come on guys!"

They scrambled out of the room, all of them eager to either meet the King, or see him again, suddenly awake and alert. They followed the vampire throughout the winding halls, talking excitedly to each other and Sora fell into step with Onyx, who couldn't seem to keep herself completely awake.

"So…" He started, getting her attention first, "Why are you so loyal to King Mickey? I mean, he's one of the greatest guys I know, but what did he do for you?"

"That's a big assumption, thinking that he did something or gave something to me." She stated looking at him from the side of her eye.

"Well…" Sora trailed sheepishly, " It sort of makes sense, you know? How many people follow someone so loyally if they didn't earn their respect?"

"Wise words for someone so young."

"Hey," He muttered, jokingly offended, "I'm seventeen!"

Onyx smiled and shook he head, then instantly regretting it, "Uh, well, you were right about him doing something for me. He saved my life and reunited me with my sister about four years and invited me to live here in the castle about two years ago. I was twenty-one at the time," She recalled tapping her chin.

"Really? How old are you now?"

"Twenty-three."

Sora stumbled slightly and his eyes widened, "Really? But you're so…"

"Short?" She finished and looked at him wryly.

"Oh…sorry…"

"It's okay, I've come to enjoy the fact that I still look like I'm eighteen. It brings me back." She stated, laughing softly as to not upset her head, "Well here we are! The King's library." She knocked on the door softly and a high and tired sounding voice answered for them to come in.

Now, with the room cleaned and the head mouse cleaned up, he was a much more impressive sight to behold, despite his tiny size as he walked up to greet his guests with warm handshakes and a hearty, 'Heya!'

"How have you been King Mick?" Riku asked fondly as he shook his gloved hand.

"Welp, not so good, as you've heard, but I'm hoping it will get better now that you guys are here," Mickey smiled a wide genuine smile for the first time in a while at the sight of his friends, "Sora, Kairi, It's great to see ya again! So who are your friends?"

"Hi! I'm Selphie, Your Majesty!" She was always the first one to introduce herself, "And this is Tidus-"

"What's up?"

"-and Wakka."

"Nice to meet'cha."

"So King Mickey," Sora started, eager to get down to business, "What was really-"

A knock came to the door and Mickey called for them to enter, and Hiro poked his head in, "Oh… sorry, I didn't mean to disturb, but have you seen Onyx? She's supposed to be asleep but she's not in her room…"

They all turned to the corner where the vampire had been yawning but she seemed to have disappeared. Just then, a flash of black passed Riku's vision, and he stepped forward to get a better look, and there the woman lay, curled up in a ball, sleeping away.

"Heh, here she is," He chuckled pointing at the corner as Hiro made his way there.

"Dammit," Hiro sighed, "She takes things way to seriously…" He picked her up bridal style and carried her out of the room apologizing and shutting the door with his foot.

"What with them? Are they an item?" Selphie asked curious.

"Yep," Mickey confirmed causing Selphie to squeal excitedly, " They were supposed to get married a few weeks ago but they postponed it in light of what's been happening…"

Sora pouted and crossed his arms, tapping his foot impatiently, "I feel bad for them, I really do, but there is something you're avoiding, Your Majesty."

Mickey walked to his desk and sat behind it and flipped through the large tome on the surface. It was silent in the room for a few moments before the King motioned for then to sit on the seats placed semi-circle around him. They quickly took their seats and waited for the King to speak expectantly.

"Currently," The mouse started slowly, seeming to choose his words carefully, " There are seven Princesses of Heart."

"Yeah, we know that." Sora stated with irritation, Riku punched him in the shoulder and his friends shushed him.

Mickey, ignoring the brunette cleared his throat and continued, "And as far as my knowledge goes, there are only three Keyblade Masters. But, it wasn't always this way. This book describes it as the 'Trial Period' and it has six stories in it, but so far I have only read three.

"It explains that, once, there was only one Princess of Heart at a time, but this made it extremely easy for people like Maleficent to take…advantage… of them. The one I'm goin' to tell you about now was the Princess that end the 'Trial.' Her name was Akiko, and she was also the youngest of the four Trials, fourteen years old…" King Mickey trailed off sadly, " And it was of her heart that the Cornerstone of Light was born. But we'll get to that later.

"Akiko was a street rat, to put it bluntly, and wandered with her older brother Reizo who was eighteen at the time. Reizo was also a Keyblade Master as was the other boy they met on the streets, Jomei. They never stayed in one place long, but eventually a man named Kano caught up with them.

"Kano was obsessed with power, and when he heard the rumors of Kingdom Hearts…well he couldn't help but try and track down this 'Pure Heart', that's what they were called at first. Whelp, he had destroyed plenty of girls along the way, he had the idea in his head that if the Pure Heart were _his, _the same would be true of Kingdom Hearts. Every time he… took… another girl and realized she wasn't it, he'd either leave them to die, or just kill em'."

"You mean he-he just up and ra-" Selphie shuttered unable to even utter the word as King Mickey nodded desolately.

"When he found Akiko, he did the same to her and finally accomplished what he wanted, but at a price."

"What kind of price?" Kairi whispered just loud enough for him to hear her.

"By taking Akiko's heart by force, Kano was bound to it forever, _inside_ the Cornerstone of Light. Which is why I need Kairi here."

"…What?" Kairi questioned eyes wide.

"I'm expectin' two more Princesses, but what I'm askin' is for you to help keep Kano's evil heart at bay. Minnie's been helping by feeding the Cornerstone light, but we need a more permanent way."

Kairi nodded slowly, "Alright I'll help."

"What happened to Akiko?" Riku asked, literally on the edge of his seat.

"She died in her brother's arms from blood loss." Mickey answered his eyes and hands now flipping through the tome once more.

"That's horrible…"Kairi muttered.

"After she died," Mickey continued, "Kingdom Hearts was sealed away. Now I can tell you why I think there are seven Princesses now."

"What do you mean there's a reason?" Tidus asked, confused.

"Think about it," Sora spoke up tapping his chin, " It's pretty obvious. It seems one was easy to take advantage off. So it would make since to divide the power, and make it harder to reach Kingdom Hearts."

"Seems that's not working to well either," Riku muttered darkly, remembering all too fondly the dark witch that had taken advantage of him.

"Yes," Mickey agreed nodding, "But then I asked, 'why seven?' why not more? Or less? And then I found her story. Victoria's.

"The very first Princess of Heart to be known, and sacrificed. She lived in an academy of sorts, learning to be a white mage and was assigned a guard as the rest. But her guard had a son who was also special."

"He was a Keyblade Master, ya?" Wakka supplied.

"Yep, and he, Taji, later replaced his father as her guard to help control her powers. The Academy's superiors always knew she was more powerful than most and at her exam to move up to the next class, without anyone knowing what really happened, took some of her power and as a result her ability to walk, and at the same time, revealed the door to Kingdom heats. When they discovered the door, they convinced Victoria to give up more of herself to open the door. In all she gave up her ability to move her legs, and arms, her sight, her ability to speak and her ability to hear.

"It didn't take her long afterwards to figure out that she was being used and she gave two more sacrifices to seal the door, with Taji's help."

"Just a little to late, huh?" Selphie sighed.

"Yes and last, but most certainly not the least, she gave her heart, and then her life."

Sora counted them off on his fingers, "Legs, arms, eyes, mouth, hearing, heart, and life."

"One for each Princess," Tidus mumbled.

"But that's just a coincidence right?" Kairi chuckled nervously, "What could change something like that? Victoria would never know what happened to the others right? She died way before then-"

**_So? _**Kairi's heart throbbed and she winced in discomfort before brushing it off as fatigue. (A/N- how does that work? O.o)

'But how?' Kairi thought franticly, 'What could change something so…cosmic? So random?' She couldn't figure out why it bothered her so much, but she knew it did as she scrambled for a way to explain this strange story.

"It might be important to note that Akiko never knew what she was, even up to her death," King Mickey stated, " Even if she could have made the number change, it doesn't make sense. Though the second might have something to do with it…she's just not far enough down the line."

"How could she not know?" Selphie asked, "Wouldn't it be kind of obvious?"

"No…" Kairi answered, " I didn't know until way after the heartless attack."

"What is the Second's story, Your Majesty?" Riku asked.

Mickey shut his tome and pointed to the only clock in the room, " Another time. I think you guys should get some sleep."

Indeed it was late, for the clock read one thirty in the morning. They had not realized how long they were talking. At this point, Sora let out a huge yawn, causing the King to crack a smile.

"See? Go to bed, I'll see you guys in the morning."

O-o-O 

Up in the tower room, Zidane awoke to screaming and scrambled up from his spot on the table where he had dozed off and ran to the girl sitting on the windowsill.

"Leidy? Leidy! What's wrong?" Her eyes were screwed shut in pain, and she was clutching her head, screaming incoherently. There was an urgent knock on the door and Crystal rushed in biting her lip.

"I thought so, Zidane go get the Queen and Hiro, I'll try to calm her down a bit. I'll bring her the Hall in a few minutes, alright?"

Eyes wide, he nodded and rushed off, gone out the door in a flick of his tail.

"C'mon Leidy," Crystal soothed picking up the thrashing girl, holding her tight, "We're going to the Hall now, just calm down okay?"

The scream subsided, but she still whimpered, clutching her head, "That's a good girl, let's go." In a flash of light, she and the girl in her arms were gone.

O-o-O 

The next morning was pretty quiet, only the Destiny Islands adults had woken up early and were led by the brooms to the dining hall where an elaborate breakfast was prepared of all different kinds of morning foods, some familiar, some not. Nonetheless all of it was delicious, and they enjoyed it immensely. Not long after the mothers arrived at the table, Sora and Riku stumbled in, they hadn't quite broken the habit of waking up at the crack of dawn from their traveling days, so this time was pretty late to them.

"Mornin'" Sora muttered in greeting plopping down in a seat next to Hikaru, grabbing a bagel. Riku simply waved and sat next to Sora and stared at the food oddly.

"It seems you kids were up late last night," Ayumi smiled taking a sip of the steaming coffee in the mug in her hands, "What kinds of conversations were you having in Riku's room, hm?"

"We went to go see the King around ten…He wanted to tell us something." Riku answered finally taking a glass of orange juice in a crystal cup and almost dropped it when a crash was heard down the hall.

"Sorry!" Onyx's voice floated down to them, "Sorry! I really am, but 'cuse me! Wait, why am I apologizing to a broom? Ah! I'm sorry! Okay! I get it- AH!"

"AGH!"

And another crash was heard just outside the dining room's door. Sora, his bagel, and Ayumi got up to go see what happened and started cracking up when they looked outside.

Onyx groaned and sat up blinking at the person she crashed into, "Oops, sorry Max."

It seemed the dog-boy had been walking and eating at the same time, because now he was covered in his would-be breakfast of cold cereal and milk. Onyx couldn't help but giggle as she stood and brushed herself off, completely dry.

"Um, hehe…easily fixed, you just might need to get more cereal…" She waved her hands and the cereal was gone, also leaving Max as dry as she was, "Sorry, but I gotta go!" This time, in order to avoid bumping into anyone else, she teleported.

"Why didn't she do that in the first place?" Max groaned standing up, he was now in regular street clothes, baggy blue jeans and a red shirt and an empty bowl in his hands. He sighed and shook his head.

"Why don' t you come eat with us?" Sora invited still smiling widely.

Max smiled relived, "Thanks, I'd be happy to."

O-o-O 

Kairi lay in bed, waiting for the pain in her heart to stop, gasping as if she had just run a marathon, she had been up the better part of the night from the pain, but couldn't even get up to alert her mother. Though awhile earlier, she felt as if the pain was lessening and just decided to lie there. But to her dismay, the pain started to worsen again and she cried out, and just then a knock came to the door.

"Kairi?" Selphie's voice came from the other side, "I'm going to get something to eat, do you want to come? Kairi?" The door opened just as Kairi let out a pained scream, clutching her heart and passed out.

"Kairi!"


	3. Healing and Afterlife

Louie removed his feathered hand from Kairi's forehead and turned to her friends and family gathered around her bed, " There's nothing wrong with her physically, as far as I can tell. You said she was clutching her heart when you walked in, right?"

Selphie nodded, on the verge of tears, her eyes attached firmly to her best friend.

"Well…It's a long shot, but L- mgff!" Huey and Dewey rushed to cover their brother's mouth and hissed at him.

"The King said not to talk about her!" Huey whispered.

"Not now anyway," Dewey backed up. Louie nodded slowly and they unclamped their hands from his beak.

"What are you guys talking about?" Tidus asked suspiciously.

"Nothing," The triplets answered in unison and went to talk quietly in a corner to each other.

Ignoring everyone else in the room, Sora stared down at Kairi, looking deep in thought. Riku went to sand next to him and brushed some hair from Kairi's forehead, "What are you thinking about?"

"I heard screaming last night," Sora answered, his eye brows furrowing, "It wasn't Kairi, the screaming was coming from one of the towers, I'm sure of it."

Riku glanced over at him, "And?"

"Something's in this castle that's connected to Kairi. I know it."

"Okay." Everyone's attention was drawn to the castle's healer who now walked back over to Kairi's bed, "I'm going to try something, but it will be painful for her, but it will help in the long run."

Ayumi glanced over to Louie and nodded firmly at him, "Al-alright…. if it will help her. Louie smiled and pulled out a staff and held it in front of him and over Kairi, taking a deep breath.

Everyone looked on worriedly, but dared not say anything in case they distract him. His brothers looked on worriedly and pulled out their own wands as if expecting something.

"Alright…here we go!" Muttering a spell, his staff started to glow a soft green and Kairi flinched in the bed then started whimpering. When the young healer made a motion with his staff she screamed, but only for a few seconds before a more peaceful look took over her face. But Louie wasn't done, and with one more stanza, he grunted and was forced to his knees. Gritting his teeth, he finished the spell and collapsed to the floor panting for breath. His brothers rushed to him but he shooed them away.

"No!" He yelled at them, "Don't touch me."

"W-what happened?" Selphie asked shocked.

The door opened and Crystal walked in, glancing from the Princess of Heart on the bed to the groaning Duck on the floor she took a deep breath and spoke, " Huey, Dewey, to the Hall, now. I'll take care of your brother. Max go bring our guests there." They nodded and ran out.

Riku and Sora went to try to help the green clad duck off the floor but Crystal stopped them, "NO! Didn't you hear him? You cannot touch him." They glanced at each other uneasily.

Crystal fell to her knees and assumed a stance as if in prayer, muttering another spell.

Everyone in the room growing restless, and becoming more confused by the second, even more so as a glowing circle of symbols became more apparent around Crystal.

"What?"

Selphie squealed in surprise, when Onyx appeared out of nowhere beside her. Crystal pointed to the Louie who now had assumed a fatal position because of his pain.

" Eh? What happened?" She asked, and then her eyes fell on Kairi, "Ooh…I see." She walked over to the duck and placed a hand on his head, "_Sleep_." The duck-boy collapsed out of his position, asleep.

"Wait," Wakka yelled, "Why could _she_ touch him while no one else could?"

"Because _I'm_ from the darkness…. There now, all better."

Louie sat up and rubbed his head, " That was pretty stupid, huh…?" He asked the twins sheepishly.

"Damn straight," Onyx reprimanded, while Crystal simply nodded her head, "But, you did your uncle proud." Louie nodded with a sad smile just as Kairi's eyes fluttered open.

"Kairi!" Ayumi cried in joy and enveloped her daughter in a bone-crushing hug.

"What happened…?"

"You tell us!" Riku smiled, "You gave everyone quite a scare young lady!"

That was a very brave thing to do…I'm glad he didn't die. 

"Who?" Kairi muttered and just as she was about to ask the question again, she was interrupted.

"Hiro says the King would like to see everyone in the throne room," Onyx muttered randomly, as if in a trance like state, then she grinned, "Alrightly then! Everyone out, so Kairi can get ready, you are going to meet our Leidy!"

O-o-O 

Currently, Leidy wasn't very active. Between screaming her lungs out and struggling against everyone and everything, she was exhausted, and was currently being held by Hiro in the Hall of the Cornerstone as she slept away. Hiro shifted the weight of the little girl in his arms and watched as King Mickey was explaining instructions to the new Princess of Heart arrivals, Alice and Aurora.

"We'll protect you the best we can, but it'd be better if you'd get it done as soon as possible."

"What exactly are we doing your Majesty?" Alice asked her proper English accent quite evident in her voice.

"Unfortunately, while any Princesses are here, your hearts resonate with the Cornerstone, which right now is bein' tainted by the evil spirit trapped within it."

"Why is it so strong to our Hearts? How in the world is it connected to us?"

"Because, it's a heart itself."

Zidane appeared from the staircase and headed for the king and bowed when he reached him, "Kairi's woken up, King Mickey. Louie did it."

Mickey's eyes widened, "Really? Is he okay? What about Kairi?"

"They're both fine your Majesty, would you like to start now?"

Mickey nodded and motioned to Hiro who nodded back and leaned against the wall, closing his brown eyes.

"What happened to Kairi?" They may have only seen her once; but Alice and Aurora knew her and her name by instinct after their release from Hollow Bastion.

"Her bond with the Cornerstone became too strong and she suffered the same symptoms

as Leidy over there," Mickey motioned at the sleeping girl, "But it seems that Louie actually disconnected that bond. Well, sorta."

"Sort of?"

"He took the darkness causin' her pain and took it out. Though he wasn't quite strong enough to get rid of it and it must have possessed him."

"You seem to know a lot about this procedure, though you weren't there," Zidane observed curiously.

"Of course I do," Mickey stated calmly, "I've seen Donald do it twice."

O-o-O 

Queen Minnie sat on the throne in the Audience Chamber looking drained and completely exhausted, Lady Daisy standing faithfully beside her, looking equally tired, and slightly irritated, but ready to do her job.

"You cast _Panacea_…?" Minnie took a deep breath and put a hand to her head.

The green clad duck suddenly found his shoes quite interesting, "Yes, ma'am."

" Louie, I'm aware you specialize in earth and white magic, but really,_ Panacea_?"

"Uncle Donald could do it!" He protested, "I didn't see why I-"

"Donald is a level _seven_ Black mage!" Daisy snapped, her hands on her hips, "A level away from a sorcerer! There is a reason he can cast the spell without collapsing."

Louie shut his beak and stood stiffly eyes staring straight ahead.

"Daisy," The Queen intervened softly, "Let's not be too hard on him, besides, if not for him, we would not be able to do what we're about to do."

Daisy nodded hesitantly and let out a fast stream of air, closing her eyes.

"Queen Minnie?" Sora called from the doorway, luckily he was to far away to hear any of the previous conversation, "We're here."

O-o-O 

Denzel moped around the newly rebuilt streets of Radiant Garden. He was a handsome boy, with sweeping blond hair and nice sea foam eyes; he was also pretty tall for his age.

Suddenly he stopped, staring oddly at the strange sight before him, a woman, completely decked out in black stood with a large scythe in her hands and a hand over her heart with her eyes closed. As he watched her expression quickly turned from relaxed to annoyed.

Denzel knew it was probably stupid but he called out anyway, as a precaution, he wrapped his hand around the handle of a slightly smaller and lighter version of Cloud's Buster Sword strapped to his back, "Hey!" The woman's eyes shot open and her mouth hung in the shape of a small 'o'. She dropped her weapon and it vanished as if it had never even been there.

She turned to face him, looking like a deer caught in headlights.

"O-oh, yes?'

"What are you doing?" Denzel asked suspiciously, stepping gradually closer, tightening his grip on his weapon.

The woman's face took on a forlorn look, "I'm lost." She admitted, "You wouldn't happen to know where Merlin lives, do you?"

The blond considered her for a moment and answered slowly, "Who are you and what do you want with Merlin?"

"I'm sorry! How rude of me, my name is Onyx. I'm from Disney Castle, and I have some things to deliver to Leon and a Marlene?"

"King Mickey sent you?" He let go of the sword.

She smiled and showed him her pendent proudly, "Uh-huh."

"They're not expecting you for another three hours or so," Denzel brooded, still glancing at her oddly.

Onyx didn't seem to notice, or just ignored it, "Oh. So why are _you_ out here?"

Denzel's face heated up and he looked away, "If you must know, I'm looking for a gift for Marlene's birthday."

Onyx smiled knowingly, "And you don't know what to get her?"

The fourteen year old was silent, too proud to admit it.

"How about this, if you help me find Merlin's house, I'll help you find a gift, just to get an idea from a girl's point of view. What do you say?" She held out her hand to seal the agreement.

He stared at her hand for a moment, and then nodded, shaking her hand with his own, "Alright, it's a deal."

**O-o-O**

Dr. Rhoda Dendron was shoved roughly into a large, dark room, with only an obsevsation window high on the other side of the room. There were four other people in the room, many dressed in the standard white lad coats issuded to people of study indicating that, at least, the majorty of the people in the room were scientists. The only other female in the room rushed to help the duck-woman to her feet and smiled at her warmly, dissmissing what to her must have been an odd appearance.

"Quite rude, aren't they." The red headed woman stated.

"Quite," Rhoda muttered crossly, then remembering her manners, held out a feathered hand to the other woman, "Dr. Rhoda Dendron, and you are?"

The woman grasped the hand in her own a shook it, "Dr. Jean Anne-Marie Possible (Sorry, I had to make up a name for her, but it's Kim Possible's mother)."

"Do you know where we are?"

Dr. Possible shook her head, "No idea. One moment I was cleaning up after a procedure and the next I was here."

A man standing in the darkest corner of the room snapped at them and ajusted his circular framed glasses, "Will you shut up, you silly women."

About to retort, Dr. Dendron was intterupted when a cold, female metallic voice filled the room from some invisible intercome, "Welcome," She greeted, though she sounded anything but welcoming, "You may be wondering why you are here. You, as you must undoubtedly know, are some of the most brillent scientific minds in the worlds …We need you to preform a few little experiments, modled after the late Ansem the Wise and Xehanort's experimentations and research… And don't worry, more will be joining you soon; Dr. Doppler, Dr. Jean Ann Possible, Dr. Jumba Jookiba, Dr. Rhoda Dendron, and Professor Hojo."

**O-o-O **

_A field, filled with brightly colored flowers, and as he stood he could see a rook platform above him but when he looked behind him, he gasped and stumbled, gaping wildly at what lay before him. _

_Waterfalls that shaped the valley into a semi circle that seemed to disappear into the field and feed the river that flowed into a great lake. Above the water-body hung a large bluish orb, surrounded by a dark aura, and many large pillars that grew from the water reached into the cloudy pinkish-blue sky. The lake was surrounded by rocky formations that were connected to the land that the waterfalls fell from, though these were bone dry._

_"Where…where am I?" He cried looking around at his surroundings franticly, wondering how he arrived in this strange place at all._

_You do not belong here…but you may stay…for the time being. _

_Whirling around, he came face to face with a woman, milky pale red eyes stared back at him, unseeing, the pale face framed by long snow-white hair. Her total paleness gave the boy an image of a ghost._

_Do not fear, My Keyblade Master. _

_Though he clearly heard a voice, her lips did not move and the boy backed away, not comforted by her words, "Who the hell are you?"_

_She turned away, and sat in the field her white dress pooling around her legs._

_You are at the Farplane. The place where spirits come when their life ends. _

_She chuckled when she saw the look on the boy's face, even though she seemed as if she was doing it herself, no sound came from her lips, but rather from around him._

_Fear not. You are not dead. You have simply arrived for a short stay. I believe you are tired being tucked away; you do not like just being no one again, hm? _

_The boy sunk to the ground, and nodded, "I…I want to be my own person again. I'm glad I could help him, but I want to be… me. You know?"_

_Somehow, he knew she would understand, and he took comfort in this, and talking became easier._

"_I don't want to see through his eyes anymore, feel his feelings, I want my own…I just want a life of my own. I want to feel on my own."_

_What if I said I could grant your wish? What would you do? Where would you go? _

"_Anything," He answered, his voice thick with emotion, " Anywhere, I'd do anything to be my own person."_

_Well, Roxas, you will soon know what that is like. Though, when you do…I am not sure you will like what will follow. _


	4. Parties and Kidnappings

Kairi stumbled backwards, exhausted, and slightly terrified at what just took place, nevertheless glad that it was over. Suddenly alarmed to find herself unable to stand, she just as suddenly found herself leaning against someone's chest and looked up gratefully at Sora who in return, smiled back.

"That was something, huh?" He asked, and all Kairi could do was nod in reply.

Sora lifted his head to look at the other side of the room where the other Princess were still standing, but totally worn out as well. Riku also took the time to glance at the King who beamed at the two happily.

Across the room, Leidy opened her eyes and yawned, and nearly smacked Hiro in the face as she stretched.

"Hey, watch it!"

"Sorry," She muttered and rubbed her eyes hazel, almost caramel eyes, as Hiro put her down on the floor.

"That's a funny name, ya?" Wakka muttered, thinking that no one heard him. Oh, but yes she did.

"Funny!? What!? Look whose talking! Wakka? What kinda name is _that_? Wakka Wakka, sounds like some kinda sound an animal would make-" Hiro covered the girls mouth and rose an eyebrow.

"And we've learned…?"

"Sorry, " Wakka apologized sheepishly.

Leidy was still fuming when Hiro released her, but at least she was quiet.

"But really is that her name?" Tidus asked, Leidy glared at him, but before she could open her mouth to say anything Zidane spoke up.

"No, but it's a lot better than calling her Disney Castle-ow!"

Leidy's eyes had widened and she kicked the tailed boy in the shin, casting an undetectable, frightened look at Sora's Keyblade, which was the only one still out, "Idiot!" She hissed, "I'm not ready to go yet!"

Then she ran to King Mickey and bowed quickly and whispered something in one of his big, round ears. His face lit up, even more.

"It worked, everyone! Disney Castle is safe again!" A small cheer went up, while Alice's legs finally gave out as she laughed happily. Luckily Zidane was nearby and caught her before her bum hit the tile, "Right, how 'bout you girls get some sleep."

Kairi, Alice and Aurora nodded blissfully at the King's suggestion and were helped out of the room by Sora, Zidane, and Riku respectfully.

Zidane, remembering something strode over to Leidy, who had an oddly blank look on her face, "You said something earlier, what did you mean by 'they're coming?'"

Leidy smiled, at him, tilting her head, and in that moment in time, she looked malevolent, "Why Zidane, I thought I already told you who was coming, do I need to repeat it?"

"Leidy…" Zidane took a step back as a hardened glint came to her eyes.

"I told you…Nobody is coming."

O-o-O 

"Do you really think she'll like it?" Denzel held up the trinket to his face, squinting at it. Hanging on a delicate, white gold chain was a string of white gold beads supporting a miniature, perfectly round, rare blood red materia stone that glittered in the light.

"What girl wouldn't?" Onyx asked, waving her hand in dismissal, "White gold, _and _a materia stone? Must have cost you an arm and a leg. How much did you pay for it anyway?"

"It doesn't matter," Denzel shrugged, "If she likes it, then it's worth it."

Though inwardly, he cringed, it _had_ cost him four whole months of savings from his side job to pay for the necklace, but like he said; if Marlene liked it, it was most certainly worth it.

The two of them were finally nearing Merlin's house, where everyone was gathered to celebrate Marlene's fourteenth birthday. Marlene originally had no idea about the party, as it was supposed to be a surprise, but then Cid and Merlin where arguing about the decorations and needless say, she overheard. Being a good sport, she promised not to tell Barret, her adoptive father, or Tifa and said she'd still act surprised when the time came. Denzel was in the next room at the time so he heard everything, though the other three didn't know he knew.

Denzel smiled at the memory as he and Onyx rounded a corner and spotted a brunette woman in a pink dress looking nervously up and down the street. She spotted the two and waved them over.

"Denzel! There you are! We were getting worried, Marlene's going to be here soon." Suddenly noticing the woman behind him she tilted her head puzzled, "Oh, I'm sorry, and you are?"

"Sorry to worry you, Aerith, her name's Onyx," Denzel answered.

Onyx smiled cheerfully and waved her hand in front of her causing an arm length sized package and an envelope to appear in her hands, "I'm the messenger from Disney Castle, pleased to meet you. King Mickey sends his regards and a gift to Marlene and a letter for Leon."

Aerith's face brightened, "Leon said someone would be coming, follow me, Marlene coming with Cloud soon."

They nodded and followed her inside the house, which was already filled with the birthday girl's friends and family.

"I see your back from your shopping trip, Denzel," Large hands patted the boy's shoulders and he turned around, "Find anything?"

"Hey Leon," Denzel answered, "Yeah actually, in fact I did."

Onyx dismissed the present for the time being and presented Leon with the sealed letter, "Hello! This is for you, from King Mickey. With a--actually very weird—message."

Leon rose an eyebrow as he unsealed envelope, "What is it?"

Onyx took a deep breath and restated what the King told her to say, " And I quote, ' everything written in that letter, for the time being, is irrelevant. Unless something drastic happens, there is nothing to worry about, unless, well—you'll see. Other than that, let the 'key' take care of the rest. I know it doesn't seem very fair, but that's what Kingdom Hearts says, a lesson must be learned and he's the one to learn it. And when you get the chance, you can leave.' Unquote."

"Leave?" Aerith question, "Where are you going?"

"No where." Leon answered distractedly as he read the letter, his brows furrowed, a look of deep concentration on his face.

A large framed, ebony skinned man with one mechanical arm walked into the room called for attention, "Yo! Cloud and Marlene are just down the block! Everyone find a place to hide!"

An excited buzz erupted in the room as everyone scrambled for a spot to hide and the lights were dimmed just as the door creaked open.

"…Thanks for the shopping trip, Cloud. I know you don't normally like doing that—"

When she flipped on the light switch over two dozen people jumped out of nooks and crannies yelling 'Surprise' and causing her to drop the bag she was holding and squeal in genuine surprise. She clutched her heart breathing hard, yet grinning as people came up laughing to give her a hug and wish her a Happy Birthday.

"Thank you everyone!" Marlene couldn't stop smiling especially when they led her to her large cake and even larger pile of presents. For an hour afterwards, there was plenty of food and talking as Marlene wandered around, thanking her guests and receiving even more presents to and to her pile.

Finally, Onyx was able to meet the birthday girl after introducing herself to plenty of others in the room.

She presented Marlene with the King's gift and threw in two thousand munny as a gift from herself, "This is from King Mickey, he wishes you a happy birthday and his best regards."

Marlene thanked her and carefully set down the other gifts that had been shoved into her arms and carefully unwrapped the paper. As she opened the box she gasped in disbelief at what was inside.

"I-I can't accept this!"

Onyx rose an eyebrow at the gift yet just smiled in response, shrugging, "The King said what's in that box is yours."

Tifa wandered over and noticed the gift gingerly being held by Marlene and gaped, "Marlene! Whose gift is that!?"

"The King's," Marlene blinked and glanced down at her feet, "There's a card."

"What's it say?" Tifa glanced over her shoulder as she read off of it.

" '_Dear Marlene,_

_Happy Birthday, I hope you liked your gift. It was Queen Minnie's idea; it was hers before she passed it on to you. Aerith told Leon that you were studying white magic and he mentioned it to me and I told her and—well, you get the picture. Anyway, enjoy your gift, it has some pretty great attributes but I'll let you find them out on your own. Have a great birthday!_

King Mickey P.S. It's called Winter's Wonder.' Wow…" 

Staring back at her hand she felt the smooth frosted glass of the white mage's staff, it was incrusted with a few moon shaped frost and twilight crystals as well as a couple Orichalcums and adorning the top was a medium size white materia glittering magically in the light.

"It's beautiful, please tell them I said thank you!" Marlene breathed. Suddenly Aerith loomed over her casting quite a large shadow for such a petite woman.

"It is, and for now, lets put it in a safe place," Marlene smiled sheepishly and handed it over to Aerith who quickly went off to find a suitable place to put it until Marlene was ready for it.

"Good thing too," Tifa grinned, "I heard that you went through three staffs this week alone!"

Marlene's face heated up, "It wasn't my fault…only the second one…"

"Yeah…who knew sweet little Marlene could get so angry?" Tifa pinched the brunette's cheeks and laughed teasingly.

Denzel stepped forward an cleared his throat, "I-I have something for you too Marlene."

The girl's face lit up at the sight of her childhood friends face and she threw her arms around him in a backbreaking embrace, "Denzel! I've been looking for you! Where have you been?"

"Around…" He laughed nervously as she let go and looked up at him with curious brown eyes.

"C'mon, let's go outside. It's a little stuffy in here." Marlene took Denzel's hand that was hanging at his side a pulled him out the door. Tifa noticed them and smiled knowingly turning her head back to talk to Yuffie, giving the two a bit of privacy.

Outside, Marlene sat on the steps leading up to Merlin's house and patted the spot next to her. Taking the hint, Denzel plotted down next to her and stared at the darkening sky.

An awkward silence passed between the two, where they just watched the sky before Denzel worked up the courage to break it clearing his throat, he pulled the trinket he bought earlier out of his pocket and showed it to her, " Happy Birthday, Marlene."

Her eyes widened at she looked up at Denzel who had turned away a bit, embarrassed.

"Will you put it on for me?"

Startled, he nodded as she turned her back to him and pulled her waist length braid over her shoulder so that it didn't get in the way. Putting it around her neck he secured he clasp and Marlene's hand went to the pendant.

"I love it…" On impulse Marlene swung around and kissed the boy on the cheek. Caught off guard, he turned several shades off red, though was very, very, very happy. Was it worth it?

'_Hell yeah.' _

"Oh how sweet…" Denzel jumped up at the horribly grinding voice searching around franticly, his hands instantly on his Buster sword, Marlene stood cautiously also looking around her for the source of the voice, though none could be found.

"Who's there!?"

A soggy, slapping sound slowly made its way toward them, as if whatever spoke was dragging something wet, " A pure heart, though not a princess. How nice. _He _will be pleased…and I will be _free_!"

Denzel pushed Marlene to the side as something lunged at them. Drawing his sword at a breakneck speed, he swung, hitting the creature square in the gut. It shrieked and was tossed back, hunched over. Denzel smirked, but soon faded as it stood up once more and grinned evilly at the two, revealing blacked teeth crawling with unknown critters. The monster in the shape of a man seemed to have seaweed growing from is body, and where the sea grass didn't grow, barnacles and clams clung.

Marlene repressed the urge to gag and took a step back when the creature's gaze returned to her.

"Marlene!" Denzel had noticed the look and grew angry, "Go inside and get Cloud and Leon!"

She paused to look at him worriedly, fearing for his safety, "A-alright!" She turned to back into the house but screamed when another sea creature blocked her way and grinned at her, wielding a cutlass.

"Marlene!" She shut her eyes tight waiting for what was to come, but it didn't. She heard the scream of the monster and peeked to see oversized shuriken ram the thing right in the neck while another figure lunged at the creature and in screamed in agony again.

"The Great Ninja Yuffie saves the day again!" The dark haired female ninja cheered from the roof and jumped down just as Leon appeared.

"Are you okay, Marlene?"

"I fine, but what about Denzel?"

Straining to look over Leon's shoulder she struggled to see the first fight. Cloud had joined the younger boy and together they were fighting back the monsters attack with plenty of combos. Behind her another pained scream erupted, this one from a woman. Onyx attacked the second creature, latching her teeth into the thing's neck and didn't let go up until a blade was shoved partway into her stomach and thrown into another building. Marlene felt something slimy grab her arm and cover her mouth as she was dragged away.

Tifa's voice alerted Leon and Yuffie as she arrived with Barret, but it was too late, the slimy monster had a hostage. His partner escaped Cloud and Denzel, joining his companion and crackled triumphantly, "Thank you for the fun, we'll be taking our leave now," And with that, they vanished into the sunset, leaving cursing and yelling people behind.

Aerith ran out and over to Onyx, who was the most gravely injured, she started a Curaga spell but stopped with the subject flinched violently and shrank away. "What?"

"Please don't," Onyx growled out and stood. Worried but not pressing any further she reached Denzel who only suffered from a horizontal cut on his left cheek, she put a hand up to it but he just limply brushed it away, refusing any comfort of any kind.

"Who were those Bastards!?" Barret roared slamming a fist on the wall, creating a small crater, "Why'd they take Marlene!?"

"I've got to tell the King…" Onyx muttered holding herself up and licking her hand gingerly, as a cat would. There was some brackish colored liquid on it and she lapped it up. Something changed in her eyes and she lurched forward, hurling onto the stone floor. Alarmed, everyone stared as she got back up and leaned on her scythe for support, " I-I have to get back to the castle to tell the King. These kidnappings cannot be random."

Denzel's head jerked up, "I'm going with you!"

"Denzel!" Tifa protested, but he had already crossed the distance over to Onyx's side. Denzel glanced at Cloud who was silent, he nodded and Denzel nodded back, "Cloud!" Tifa yelled.

"I'll bring her back."

Onyx managed to stay balanced long enough to swing her weapon, but that was her extent, as she collapsed as soon as they arrived at the castle, startling two guards patrolling the area.

**O-o-O**

Sora's head snapped up from his plate and he searched around startled.

"Sora?" Hikaru called, noticing her son's odd behavior at the dinner table, "Something wrong?"

"Nothing…" He answered, yet he jumped again when a guard burst into the dining hall and ran up to Max, out of breath and apparently frantic.

As the guard whispered something into his ear, he nodded, "Go get the king and send someone to find Crystal. Huey, you're going to need to come with me."

The red clad duck nodded and followed Max and the guard out of the room, leaving everyone else confused. Not long after, another guard entered the room and presented letters to Sora and Riku. Everyone looked on expectantly as the two shared worried glances and started to get up.

"Hey, where are you guys going?" Tidus asked, fork halfway to his mouth.

"The King wants to see us," Was the only thing Sora said as the two slipped out of the room and on their way down the hall.


	5. Take off and Betrayal

Hiro slammed the door open and strode to the bathroom, where his fiancé sat hunched over the toilet, throwing up all of the brackish contents into the bowl while Huey standing awkwardly to the side. He had found Crystal in a hallway, in the same position, her stomach trying to get rid of something that wasn't there. So the result was she just seemed to be gagging, with nothing turning up.

"I cast Gravity several times…but nothing."

"I'll take care of it now, thanks Huey."

The duck nodded and exited the room, quietly shutting the door behind him.

"What happened in Radiant Garden?" He asked gently, yet firmly, as he leaned over her, searching her eyes, though it was no use, she was completely in a trance, staring back up at him blankly, "Onyx…"

Something flashed through her eyes, reconciliation maybe, and she mouthed something.

"What?"

"Port Royal… Jones…not blood…" She coughed and upchucked, Hiro jumping out of the way just in time, before a thick, slimy blue-green substance poured out of her mouth, onto the floor.

"Shit…" Hiro gasped, horrified, "What the hell did you drink?"

"P-Port Royal…" She groaned, holding her stomach as she heaved again, " Jones has M-Marlene…T-tell Denzel..?"

Hiro nodded, distracted, as he helped her back to the bowl and rubbed her back as she coughed up the last of the sludge and slumped over exhausted. Hiro laid her gently on the bed, on her back and cleaned her up. Before leaving, he brushed the hair out of her face and kissed her forehead, "I'll be right back." He muttered, and headed straight for the Audience Hall.

**O-o-O**

"If there's been another kidnapping, we should go, now!" Sora yelled, his Kingdom Key clutched in his hand, reacting to his anger.

"Sora, where are you going to go?" Riku asked coolly, knowing exactly how his friend felt, yet annoyed nonetheless, "Who are you looking for? Huh? Do you even know who kidnapped this girl?"

"Denzel," King Mickey asked the boy standing off to the side, his head bowed, staring at the trinket in his hand, "What did he look like? Did he say who he was, or who he was working for?"

The boy was silent before he shook his head, ". He…looked like a sea monster, covered in seaweed, and shells," Denzel shivered, "He wasn't human, his blood wasn't red, it was… like seawater."

"Yeah, and Onyx was just heaving any of it she swallowed." Hiro entered the Hall and shut the door behind him.

"She…swallowed it..?" Denzel muttered, repulsed.

"Yeah, most likely, she was trying to track the guy, but if she sent it back up, that wasn't blood, right?" Mickey inquired.

"Yeah, it was some pretty nasty seawater, though she did get something from it." Hiro reached Denzel who stared back up at him.

"You must be Denzel."

He nodded.

" Marlene is at Port Royal, with a guy named 'Jones.'" Denzel's mouth dropped open and his eyes widened.

"How..?"

Sora turned to King Mickey resolve lighting up on his face, "I've been there! I have friends who can help us find this 'Jones' and then we can find the others! We can find Donald and Goofy!"

King Mickey looked deep in thought, making a decision, he sighed and nodded, "Alright. You can go, but you need to keep in touch with the Castle."

Sora looked at him oddly, "You're not coming?"

King Mickey shook his head, "Not after Leidy's strange behavior. If somethin's going on with her then-" He stopped in mid sentence, and then turned for the hall's door, "Just…trouble might be comin' and I have to stay here. When you're ready, go to the Hanger, I'll tell Chip N' Dale to get a ship ready."

Sora glanced at Riku who shrugged, just as confused as the brunette, "Okay, thank you Your Majesty."

Mickey stopped at the door, yet didn't turn around, "Just bring them back, okay?"

"Yes, sir!"

The King left and now there where only four people left in the room, when Denzel finally spoke up, repeating the words he said in Radiant Garden with even more determination.

"I want to go with you."

Riku and Sora glanced at him and then looked back at each other, "Kid, It's going to be dangerous and you'd just slow us down-"

Denzel cut Riku off crossly, " I'm not a kid, and I can fight."

Sora observed him for a moment and noted the weapon on his back, "Where'd you get that?"

"This?" Denzel touched the handle of the buster sword on his back, startled, "Cloud gave it to me."

"Cloud, huh?" Sora smiled, " Riku, I don't think he'll slow us down at all. In fact, he might just come in handy."

"Okay, fine," Riku shook his head and threw his hands up in the air, " Alright, when are we leaving?"

"Tonight," Sora stated firmly, "When everyone's asleep. I don't want anyone to try and stop us."

"Or try and come with us."

"That too."

Hiro shook his head and turned to walk out, but was stopped by Sora's voice, "You won't tell will you?"

Hiro waved his hand tiredly to indicate he wouldn't and was stopped again by Denzel's voice, "Can you tell her thanks for me?"

"Will do."

**O-o-O**

Oh, how he hated to be dirty, he was most certainly not used to living this way. Ever since he woke up by the docks, he'd been cold, hungry, and dragging along through the bustling streets of Port Royal. _His _Port Royal. Not that he hated the place, no; he was _part _of the place. He just didn't want to be a homeless, wandering orphan in the eyes of his people. He deserved better, he deserved to live in the biggest, most lavish house in the area. A smirk lit up his face as he finally reached his destination. The governor's house.

His ticket to easy living. And here his way in came now.

"-Really, Will, its not so bad. A bit boring, but you can at least pretend you're enjoying yourself."

A man sighed down the road, " Yes Elizabeth, I promise to behave myself."

The dirty-blond boy grinned and plotted himself on the floor feigning helplessness and gave out a weak groan, just as the couple turned his corner.

"What?" The woman named Elizabeth wandered to the noise and gasped when she found the boy lying on the side of the street, "Oh my God, Will come quickly!"

"What is it?" Will rushed over concerned.

"Oh you poor boy!" Elizabeth cooed, taking out a handkerchief and bushed some dirt off the boy's face.

"Eh?" He muttered hoarsely, "W-who are you?"

"My name is a Elizabeth, and this is Will. What's yours?" Elizabeth inquired gently, patting down the twelve year old's hair just as gently.

"Por-" The boy shut his mouth and took on a genuinely confused expression, "I-I don't have one."

"Don't you have parents?"

The boy shook his head.

"Oh you poor thing!" Elizabeth exclaimed again, she grabbed the boy in a nearly bone crushing hug, yet he grinned the whole time. When he noticed Will Turner looking on sourly, he smirked at him.

"Would you mind if I gave you one?"

"Oh, I'd like that very much, Ma'am," The boy exclaimed happily.

"How about…Donavon?" Elizabeth suggested.

"Donavon…" The boy muttered, testing the name out, "I like it."

"Alright, Donavon it is then," Elizabeth nodded, pleased with herself, "Come along now, we'll get you something to eat at the house, and a bath."

"Thank you very much, Ma'am!"

"Call me Elizabeth," She commanded happily as she took him by the hand.

Donavon smirked back at Will Tuner who looked on dumbfounded.

"Eh, Elizabeth, what about the party?"

She waved him off distractedly, "It can wait for a few hours, besides, I though you didn't want to go?"

"…Right."

**O-o-O**

"Engines ready, you're clear for take off, Sora!" Dale's high chipmunk voice finally came over the gummi ship's communication screen and his face appeared soon after with Chip as they saluted.

Sora gave them a thumbs up and buckled in his seat, doing a brief last minute systems check, "Thank guys, we'll check back in once we reach Port Royal."

"Are you sure you have a license for this thing?" Riku asked hesitantly. He'd never been in a gummi ship before, always traveling through portals or waking up in the world in the world he was supposed to be in, so flying was a totally new experience for him.

Sora grinned, his cobalt blue eyes twinkling with mischief, "Why Riku, you know me better than that."

Riku sighed in relief.

"Of course I don't."

"Oh, Kami-"

"Ready for take off!" Chip announced jumping gleefully on a large red button on the screen. Riku clinched his teeth as they speed forward, and were forced back into their seats. Riku looked over at Sora who seemed to be immensely enjoying himself, and suddenly lurched forward when the ship slowed down.

"We're out of Disney Castle's airspace, you guys can get up now. I guess we'll be there in a couple hours." Sora announced, checking the controls again, setting a course for their destination. Riku did just that, unhooking his seatbelt, and getting up unsteadily to go find a bathroom. He paused as he passed Denzel's chair. The boy just sat, unmoving, with his legs propped up on the chair in front of him, he had already took off his seatbelt and just stared out the window glumly.

"Doesn't that kind of hurt?" Riku asked motioning to Denzel's cut on his cheek. The blood had dried, but still left a pretty ugly slash, and to add to that, he was leaning a hand on that cheek.

"I'll clean it up later," Denzel muttered quietly.

"Are you and Cloud brothers or something?" Sora asked loudly from the pilot's seat, setting the ship's controls on autopilot, "You both seem to have the same personality, and the same blond hair."

Denzel let his hand fall to his lap, "Nah, but he pretty much raised me after my parents died in the Heartless attack. Along with Leon, Tifa, Aerith, and the rest of them. They're my family."

"He taught you how to fight? Cloud I mean."

"Yeah, and gave me a Buster Sword. I haven't mastered it or anything, but I can hold my own," Denzel shrugged.

Sora leaned back in his chair and linked his hands behind his head, " Has Leon or anyone told you what's been going on?"

"Sora," Riku warned, "I don't think that such a good idea."

The Keyblade Master simply flashed his trademark grin in his best friend's direction, "Relax Riku, if he's going to be traveling with us he should at least know what going on."

"You're not going to tell him _everything_, are you?"

Denzel cleared his throat, annoyed, to indicate he was still in the room.

"Sorry," Sora apologized, sheepishly, "No, I won't tell you _everything _the King told us, you have to earn that. What I will tell you is what the King has said about the kidnappings."

"You mean Marlene wasn't the only one?"

Sora shook his head mournfully, "No, my friends have disappeared too. But the King says there is something weird about the kidnappings and what witnesses have…well…witnessed."

Riku rolled his eyes.

"They are collecting 'specimens'." Sora lifted a finger, " One kid, about six years old, two princesses, the King's dog, my two friends, Donald and Goofy, and now your friend. Not to mention there could be many more missing."

"Who is 'they', and w-what are they going to do to Marlene?" Denzel asked, his brows furrowing, leaning forward in his seat.

Sora shrugged, trying to be aloof, but it was obvious he, too, was worried, "We don't know, but they seem to have plenty of flunkies."

Riku slumped into a seat, forgetting his airsickness for a moment, "You know…from what I heard…all those who were kidnapped either have strong hearts or are close to those who have one…and think about how the king _specifically_ said the word specimens."

Sora stared at Riku in confusion, "You really can't think-"

"That strong hearted people are being gathered for experiments? Yeah, I do."

Sora laughed nervously, "That's insane…we'll end up have more heartless…running… around…"

Riku nodded solemnly.

"And history will repeat itself," Denzel muttered. It was deathly quiet in the ship for a moment, only the sound of the ship's engines in the background, "The…thing that kidnapped Marlene…_it_ called her a 'pure heart' but…not a princess. Do you know what that means?"

Sora made a face, as if he was thinking hard, "Wouldn't that just be a strong heart?"

"No," Riku cut in, "A pure heart is one without darkness. A strong heart is one who can withstand the darkness from completely taking over."

Sora closed his eyes, blocking out the light to think a bit more clearly, " I don't think a pure heart can turn into a heartless, but they create Nobodies." He started, thinking back to his creation of his own and Kairi's Nobodies back at Radiant Garden when it was still called Hollow Bastion, "But maybe that's just protection for the Princesses…But if it is, what would happen if you took out a 'pure heart's' heart?"

"Ugh, Sora, stop it, you're giving me a headache…" Riku muttered rubbing his temples. As Riku tried to stop thinking, Denzel's mind was going a mile a minute.

'It seems for any kind of strong or pure heart, if it is separated from the body, it creates a Nobody…so if a heartless cannot be created and they're not a Princess of Heart, what happens? Is something new created? Can darkness be planted and a heartless is created anyway?' Denzel huffed and put his head in his hands. It was all so confusing, did someone have a reason to try and make history repeat itself? Or were they trying again just to see if they could do it right? Did someone out there regret not finishing the original experiments? If so then who? From what Cloud and Leon told him, the ones called the Organization XIII were gone. Agh, he was getting a headache.

"In any case," Riku stood and headed for cockpit door leading out to the sleeping quarters and the bathroom, " It's still a few hours until we reach Port Royal, right? I'm going to get some rest; you two should do the same. And you might want to clean up that cut before it gets infected."

Denzel nodded as Sora stretched, "You two go ahead, I'm going to say out here, watch to make sure we stay on course.

Riku shrugged, "Suit yourself."

**O-o-O**

"Why. Didn't. They. Tell. Us?" Kairi yelled her violet eyes bright with fury, "Do they always thing they have to go everywhere on their own? What about us left behind?"

How should she kill them? Burn them on the stake? Wring their necks until they choked to death? Or maybe she should fit them for leashes. As Kairi smoldered Crystal paced back and forth, deep in thought. She had obviously recovered before her sister, who was still indisposed.

"They thought it was for the best, ya?" Wakka supplied, trying to calm the raging girl down.

"The best? What about the ones who worry for them? Sora and Riku are idiots!" She huffed and stormed out of the room and down the corridors to try and reduce her anger. After a while of walking nowhere, her rage subsided and was replaced by sorrow. She slumped her shoulders and slowed her pounding steps.

"Those idiots…. But I can't help but be worried for them…"

"You should be worried for yourself."

Kairi looked behind her quickly, startled, and sighed in relief when she saw whom it was, "Oh…it's just you Leidy…you started me."

"Then you should guard your heart." Kairi stared uneasily at the little girl who had a positively loathing look in her eyes; they were much too narrow to be that of a mere child's.

"What…are you?"

Leidy smiled, and slowly grinned up at the girl, "I _am_ this Castle. I _am_ this world," She walked closer to Kairi, staring up into her eyes, into her very soul, "And one day soon, I will _die,_ killed by the one you consider closest."

_**Kairi! Get away!**_

The Princess of heart stumbled backwards and landed on her bum, fear filling her heart as Leidy crouched next to her bringing a hand up.

"Regardless of warnings…" Leidy placed a hand on the petrified Kairi's forehead, "…the future doesn't scare me at all…"

A searing pain spread through Kairi's head and heart, and before she passed out, the last thing she saw was a flash of blond and she heard Leidy state gleefully, "_But I'm not_ _going down without a fight_."


	6. The Condemned and the Insane

"Come in, Chip? Dale?" Sora spoke into the ship's communion screen, waiting for a picture to appear, after a long moment it finally did, with red nosed Dale's face filling up the screen.

"Whoa!" Sora toppled out of his seat and groaned, a lump forming on his head.

"What's up Sora?" Dale chirped cheerfully, completely oblivious.

Riku stepped over the brunette and sat in the pilot's seat, "We just wanted to check in and say that we at Port Royal, we'll be going down in a few minutes to find Sora's friends, uh…"

"Will Turner and Elisabeth Swann," Sora supplied, pushing himself up off the floor, "We need to find them to find Jack Sparrow."

"Right," Dale said, "Copy that."

"See you guys later!" Sora cut off the transmission and stood ready to leave.

"I see you didn't ask about Kairi or your mom, or how any one else was doing," Riku observed dryly, standing up as well.

"I don't need to hear how angry they are at us." Sora sighed, "Where's Denzel? Let's get down there."

O-o-O 

"But Elizabeth, won't your father disapprove…?" Will suggested, glancing over at the twelve year old lying causally on the fine couch in the parlor. Ever since that boy came around, Elizabeth had been fawning over him as if he was her own child, and he obviously loved every minute of it.

"William Turner, he is one of my father's subjects, I really don't think he would have a problem with it, and besides, look at him! Isn't he adorable?" Elizabeth smiled and walked off to talk to the tailor about making her new charge some clothes that fit.

"Yeah deplorable…I mean _adorable_…"

Donavon craned his neck to look at the man, as if he had heard him and smirked, " So sorry _William, _it seems that you are stuck with me." He made a face and turned back around, "Haha, _William_, that's a sissy name."

Will growled and stomped over to the boy's chair, who barely even glanced at him, "Listen you little brat. I was named after my father and I won't have you tarnishing his name."

Donavon squirmed and hesitantly opened his mouth, losing his attitude for a moment, "What is a 'father'?"

Will stared at him blankly and then laughed bitterly, "You must be joking."

Donavon stared at him with his haunting hazel eyes, completely serious, "I am not."

Will looked uncomfortable for a moment, trying to decide if the boy was lying or not and came to the conclusion that he wasn't, " Your father and mother, they are the ones that…well created you, raised you. A man and a woman respectfully." Will studied the boy who seemed deep in thought, muttering to himself.

"So she would be my mother… but what about a father…?"

His thoughts were interrupted when the doorknocker stuck the door three times and the butler went to answer it.

"Yes…?" The butler asked distastefully as he looked down a three very soggy boys, the two oldest were yelling at each other, arguing about directions. The youngest sighed and decided to answer.

"We're looking for Ms. Elizabeth Swann." He brushed his soggy blond hair out of his eyes, but it just slapped back into place.

"What business do you have with Ms. Swann?" The Butler inquired, his eyes narrowing. What could these unruly buys want with his mistress?

Will decided to investigate and exclaimed in surprise, "Sora? Is that you?"

The brunette stopped quarreling with the taller silver haired boy and his face lit up, "Will! What's up?"

"They're okay," Will instructed the butler, " Let them in."

The stuffy man bowed stiffly and allowed them to enter which the trio gratefully did, soaked to the bone from the rain.

"Will," A woman's voice called from the upstairs, "What's all that racket down there…?" Elizabeth appeared, curious about all the noise, "Whose is that? Oh my, Sora? You look like a drowned dog!"

Sora grinned and shook his head for good measure, wetting the butler who simply frowned crossly and ajusted his powdered, curly wig, "Thanks, hello to you too."

Elizabeth laughed and motioned for a maid to get some towels and hot drinks for the guests as she hurried down the stairs, "Where are Donald and Goofy?"

Sora's grin fell and he looked down, "That's why we're here, they've been kidnapped.

Riku and Denzel here are looking for them with me, well, actually Denzel lost someone too."

"That's horrible!" A maid returned and handed the three boys huge, fluffy warm towels and they gratefully dried themselves off, "Let's go sit in the parlor and you can tell us what happened." Elizabeth led the way and looked around puzzled, "That's strange, where did Donavon run off to?"

Sora, Riku and Denzel sat gratefully and sipped hot jasmine tea another maid brought for them.

"One of our friends found some information that Denzel's friend Marlene was brought here, and that she's with some guy named 'Jones'. You wouldn't happen to know who that is?"

Elizabeth shook her head, "There could be thousands of Jones' out there. It is a very common surname."

Will had a revelation and paused, stoking his chin before asking his question, "What did the kidnapper look like?"

"Kidnappers," Denzel corrected, clenching his cup in his hand, "They were slimy, with seaweed and shellfish growing all over them."

Will sat back and shook his head, chucking in denial, " Davy Jones. But he's a legend."

"You cannot possibly mean the man who captains the _Flying Duchess. _The Kraken's master. He is undoubtedly a myth, Will." Elizabeth reprimanded.

"He is not," Donavon suddenly appeared at the parlor's doorway, starting the group.

"Donavon, what-"

"I know he is real, I _created _the Kraken at his request."

It was quiet for a moment as everyone stared at the seemingly insane boy. Suddenly Riku stood and stared at Donavon's eyes.

"Sora, they're the same." Sora stood and went to his friend's side.

"What are you talking about, Riku?"

"His eyes," Riku muttered, "They're exactly the same as Leidy's."

Donavon scowled crossly at the boys who examined him, "Who is that?"

Riku and Sora shared a look and then Sora shrugged.

Riku turned to Will and Elizabeth, "Don't dismiss anything he says, we think he's related to someone we know."

Will rubbed his chin thoughtfully, "If there is anyone who might know if Davy Jones is real, _he _does."

Elizabeth groaned, " Please, anyone but _him_."

Will grinned and nodded, "Pack your bags. We are going to pay a visit to Captain--"

O-o-O 

"—JACK SPARROW!"

The mousy haired, slightly insane pirate winced and turned around, a smile plastered onto his face. " Ah…'ello, love? Do I know you?"

"LIKE 'ELL YOU DO!" The hooded woman grabbed Jack's collar and pulled him into an alleyway beside one of Tortuga's many bars. She threw him against the wall her hood falling from her face.

"Oh, how nice to see you Tia, are you well?" Jack gulped and backed away, smiling nervously, 'At least she didn't slap me...' He thought.

In a blur, the woman brought her hand up and streaked it across his face, causing him to recoil. It seems he spoke to soon.

The woman's skin was a dark ebony, with dotted tattoos running across her face and dreadlocks failing everywhere from out of her head. She would have been pretty if she had paid any attention to personal hygiene.

"Nice my arse," Tia Dalma growled, then took a deep breath and smiled, "So you escaped the clutches of Davy Jones once again, but at what price?"

"One soul, love. Not a huge loss to save me own-"

Tia slapped him again and Jack blanched, "You just gave away the soul of this _world_. If Jones finds that little boy, I will tear you apart and feed you to the Kraken myself, Jack Sparrow."

"That's _Captain _Jack Sparrow."

"Well _Captain_," Tia hissed, a gruesome smile adorning her face, "You'd better find that boy and figure out a way to keep him from Jones, or '_hree_ will be after your sorry arse."

"Three?" Jack asked, his voice reaching an octave higher. He cleared his throat and held up the accounted figures on his hand, "And who might the third be?"

Tia grinned, " You'll see 'em soon enough Jack. Very soon in fact," and with that, Tia pulled up her hood walked out into the darkening streets of Tortuga.

Captain Jack Sparrow shivered.

"I need some rum."

O-o-O 

Captain Blade motioned silently for her first mate and her navigater, Crescent and Lass to take the girl below deck, and turned to her business partner.

"_Thank you, sir. I'll be sure to put in good word for you." _Captain Blade had no visible mouth, just like the rest of her crew. They were all Heartless. Intelligent, self-controlled Heartless. But Jones figured he was no better than them, with not having a heart and all.

Davy Jones stroked his tentacle beard with his non-clawed hand, a pondering look on his face, "Just make sure that I get my reward, and we'll be even, aye?"

She nodded, _"I'll make sure it gets to you."_

Jones took a swing of the rum in his cup as his eyes roamed over the heartless' ship in boredom.

"Hrm, that's a mighty fancy ship you have here, Miss Blade… I don't thin I've ever seen something like it…and that's saying something." He chuckled, amused at his own statement.

Blade's bright yellow eyes crinkled at the edges, and Jones had the fleeting thought that if she had a mouth, she'd be smiling.

"_It was made for the skies, the_ Fleeting Heart _is my pride and joy."_

Jones shook his head and stood turning his back on the heartless, " The skies, eh? I think I'll stick to the seas, mate."

O-o-O 

Marlene winced as she was thrown into another cell, this one the same as the last; dark, smelling of rancid odors and dusty. Though this one wasn't as wet, and for that, she was somewhat gratefully.

She shifted around, trying to figure out how big the cell really was when she heard a whirring sound in the cell beside hers. She froze and listened harder, but the sound had stopped as well.

"Hello? Is anyone there…?" Marlene bit her lip and crawled closer to the wall of the cell, squinting in the darkness. Out of the dark, a bright yellow dot of light flashed at her and she stumbled backwards, suppressing a scream of surprise.

"What's a girl like you doing in these here quarters, eh?" A rough voice inquired from the shadows. The whirring ensued and a robotic hand griped the bars of the cells.

Unaffected by the arm she crept cautiously forward and sat just about a foot from the bars, studying the dot of light, "I was kidnapped from my world and was brought to this place by the original kidnappers… who are you?"

The question was ignored and the light vanished for a moment, appearing a split second later, " And what planet would you be from, girl?"

"Radiant Garden," Marlene had no idea why'd she was giving all this information to a stranger she hadn't even _seen _and yet she felt comfortable, and not at all frightened. The yellow dot was hypnotizing, and she felt somewhat drawn to it.

The man sighed, "I don't think I've been to those parts. What's your name?"

"Marlene."

As Marlene's eyes slowly adjusted to the darkness, she started to make out the face of a man as he leaned forward onto the bars, "Pleased to meet you, Miss Marlene. You can call me Silver, John Silver."

O-o-O

Roxas lay on his back in the Farplane Meadow, hands behind his head and eyes half lidded. He didn't mind it here at all, much like Twilight Town, this place seemed to be in an unvarying sunset, the dark orb in the sky seemingly having nothing to do with the time of day as it just hung there. Then there was the constant hymn that apparently came from nowhere. There was movement in the flowers behind him, rustling his blond hair, yet he didn't even have to turn around to know who it was. She often came and went, never 'speaking' unless he spoke to her first.

His curiosity grew as he stared hypnotized by the hanging black orb and pointed at it drawing the woman's attention, "What is it?"

_You already know what it is. Look closer. Do you not recognize it?_

Roxas squinted and tilted his head, this way and that, getting nowhere. Now that she mentioned it, though, it did seem a tad bit familiar, "I don't see it," He sighed. Out of the corner of his eye, he glimpsed her bright white hair and the hem of her cream colored gown. Turning around, he glanced at her as her faded red eyes stared blindly upwards in the direction of the orb, eyebrows furrowed in what seemed like confusion.

_What…? Something is not right…_

"What? What's not right?" Roxas sat up and stared at the globe as well, indeed it seemed the wisps of darkness came off a bit more frequently and, angrily, as if something or _someone_ had disturbed it. When Roxas turned back to the woman to ask again, she was gone.


	7. Grave and Terror

"Leidy did what!?" King Mickey exclaimed, panic written all over his face.

Crystal winced as Zidane grimaced, hanging his head in disbelief, "She attacked Kairi, and separated her from her apparent nobody.

Mickey slid back in his chair a horrified look plastered onto his face, "Where is she now?"

Zidane glanced up and around the throne room, his tail sagged dejectedly, "We don't know. She's using her powers. She attempted an attack on Alice as well but the guards somehow prevented that disaster."

Mickey stood abruptly, startling everyone in the room, "We need to leave. Now."

Queen Minnie stared at him surprised, yet agreed with him anyway, "Yes, I'll contact Radiant Garden, Leon must have gotten your message by now right?"

The King nodded, "Onyx delivered it, but for now, Crystal, I need you to get everyone ready to go in about two or three hours. We also need to figure out a way to get the three of them out of here since they're not able to move on their own."

Crystal nodded, bowing and vanished in a flash of light.

"Zidane, come with me."

The boy looked puzzled, "Sir?"

"We have to get something before we leave the castle." Mickey answered, rushing to the other end of the room to the throne and pressed the button for the secret chamber leading to the Cornerstone.

"What?"

Mickey stopped what he was doing and stared Zidane in the eye, "Akiko."

O-o-O

"Not again…what happened?" Kairi's mother fretted. Kairi herself lay on her back in a starch white infirmary bed, eyes closed and hardly breathing.

"Kairi was attacked," Louie answered slowly, staring at another girl, this one blond and blue eyed, staring back at him, though as in a trance, "And separated from _her_."

Kairi's mother looked at the girl in alarm, "Who is she? She…she looks like Kairi's twin!" Ayumi touched her own blond hair, her violet eyes wide as she stared at the nobody.

"Kairi's Nobody…The Memory Witch Namine." At the title, one of Namine's fingers twitched slightly, and unnoticed.

"But…but when did Kairi turn into a heartless?" Selphie asked referring to what Sora told them about nobodies being created.

_She didn't._

Everyone glanced at each other, trying to find the source of the childish voice. When they couldn't, it laughed at them, the sound actually more of a sinister giggle coming from a demented little girl.

Zidane read me a story once… 

Everyone held their breath, constantly searching for the source of the voice, though they somehow knew that their searching was in vain.

_Run, run as fast as you can…_

Namine's eyes fluttered and Kairi turned in her sleep.

You can't catch me, I'm the gingerbread man… 

A shadow fell across the room, tainting the pure white walls a sickening black.

But he was caught; do you think I can catch you? 

The disturbing giggle was cut short when Max burst into the room out of breathe and with a few guards in the same condition, " We have to get out of here! Grab the girls ands let's go!"

The reaction was immediate, everyone jumped into action, and Selphie helped Tidus grab Namine, while Wakka and Ayame grabbed Kairi. Selphie and Sora's mother appeared in the doorway as well and helped the group escape the rapidly darkening room. When everyone was out, Max slammed the door to the infirmary shut and sprinted down the hall.

You think you can escape? I'll catch you…just like **that**… 

Behind the closed door of the infirmary, the darkness completely spread, distorting the architecture into its own twisted design.

O-o-O

"Where…_huff_…exactly…_huff_…are we…_huff_…going…_huff_… Your…Majesty?" Zidane called out as he ran down the long twisting staircase after King Mickey. When he pledged his loyalty to the mouse, he had said that he'd follow him _anywhere_, but there had been nothing in the job description about following his king down miles of twisting and twirling stairs. He was getting sick.

"Right now, we're directly under the Cornerstone of Light," Mickey explained also a bit out of breath, "Farther down this chamber is a catacomb. That's where we're headed."

"A-a grave!?" Zidane nearly stumbled, "We're going…to a grave? What…for!?"

"Like I said before…we have to get Akiko-"

"We're going to take her body from her tomb!?" Zidane screeched to a halt an unreadable look plastered onto his face. Mickey sighed and stopped running as well and then reached into his pocket.

" No, we're _giving_ this to her so we can have protection as we get off the world." Mickey showed Zidane what was curled in his hand, it seemed to be a jewel of some kind, shaped into a heart and glowing a soft, pure pink.

"A _heart_…?"

Mickey nodded and gently placed it back into his pocket, "It's Akiko's heart, I took it from the Cornerstone before we came down here, once I give it to her she will be able to communicate with us and use her powers for 210 minutes (three hours and thirty minutes or 70 minutes times three), hopefully protecting us for that long as well." The King started running once more and Zidane followed after him again.

"_Hopefully_? I'm sorry King Mickey, but you don't sound so sure…" Zidane pointed out.

Mickey cringed, "I'm not."

O-o-O

Hiro cursed again as pitch-black claws ripped at his back and he retaliated by swinging his blade in the direction of the attack and smirked when he felt contact. Growing serious again, he shifted the weight of the woman he was holding in his left arm.

"Heartless…where the hell are they coming from…?" He asked himself impatiently as he tapped the hilt of his spatha blade (A/N- yes that is a real sword, look it up. It's an old kind of Roman sword, one-handed.)

"Hiro!" The said man glanced up at the call and shifted Onyx again who did not respond, she was pale and her breathing was shallow and uneven.

"Crystal," Hiro practically dumped the vampire into her sister's arms, "Get her out of here, I'll catch up in a minute."

Crystal looked at him skeptically but then nodded, "You know where I'm going, right?"

"Gummi hanger."

The blond girl nodded in approval, fluttered her transparent gray wings and vanished, leaving Hiro to handle the darkness by himself.

O-o-O

"This is it."

"Why is s-so c-cold…?"

"…That's why."

"Oh shit…is that-?"

"Yes…that's her."

O-o-O

"Is everyone okay?" Crystal asked as she appeared with Onyx in her arms in the gummi ship hanger. Some answered her, but most just nodded their affirmative.

"All the citizens have been evacuated to Radiant Garden, they have temporary living areas for us there," Chip informed her, " We'll launch off as soon as we have the queen, Lady Daisy, and Hiro here."

"I'm here!" Hiro raced down the stairs huffing and bruised but seemed pleased with himself nonetheless.

"Wait! What about King Mickey and Zidane?" Crystal passed Onyx out of her arms into Hero's when he motioned for her and furrowed her eyebrows.

"He gave us orders to launch the ship with the Princesses of Heart when we get a signal, whether or not he and Zidane were on it. There is one more mini ship left, so they will be able to get off the world." Dale answered.

"What? What signal."

"We'll know it when we hear it," The Queen of Disney Castle appeared in the hanger doorway and descended the steps, Daisy at her side, both looking slightly forlorn.

"Ma'am?"

Queen Minnie closed her eyes and clasped her hands, one over the other, "Akiko will tell us when to go. In the meantime, everyone onto the ship."

O-o-O

"She's so young…"

"She was only about thirteen or fourteen…"

"Are you going to do it now?"

"…Yeah…"

"…"

"…"

"AH-! H-her eyes!"

Get away from here… 

"…Zidane! Run!"

"Your Majesty!"

O-o-O

Go! 

"Chip! Dale!" Queen Minnie cried as soon as the voice filled her head, "Take off now!"

The gummi ship's engines roared to life and sped from the hanger, leaving only the smaller two passenger ship behind, before they reached the end of the atmosphere they spotted another ship hovering slightly to their left.

"Whose ship is that?" Dale asked Chip as he stared out at it worriedly, " It's not registered to Disney Castle."

"Whom is it registered to?" Queen Minnie asked biting her lip, " Radiant Garden maybe?"

Chip shook his head, "No…something called… LAB 43v61…"

Hiro held Onyx closer to him at the name and glanced at Crystal sharply, his brown eyes narrowing while the blond, for the first time since they've all met her panicked.

"Your Majesty! That is a hostile craft! We have to get out of here!" Her mismatched blue and red eyes wide with fear, as she pleaded with the queen to trust her.

Minnie nodded at her and motioned to Chip and Dale who saluted and started warming the ship up for an emergency warp drive. The other ship seemed to sense this and fired at them, just missing their engines.

"Don't stop," Minnie ordered, " Just set up the-"

A blast rocked the ship, sending everyone tumbling backwards.

"Was that the ship?" Selphie asked groaning.

"What else would it be?" Tidus retorted crossly pulling himself up.

"Warp Drive ready!" Chip announced.

"Then go!" Minnie commanded urgently. Without a second thought, Dale pushed the warp button, and they escaped to Radiant Garden. The hostile ship left behind hovered in the airspace for a moment then warped off in the opposite direction.

O-o-O

_**Go!**_

"What happened to King Mickey!?"

The transparent figure rolled her red eyes over the figure of the tailed teenager causing him to falter and step back. She was a beautiful girl, as Princesses of Heart tended to be, her brown hair stopped at her shoulders, framing her baby face that matched her petite frame. She was frail, defining her life a homeless girl. This was all Zidane could gather from the body frozen in the large pillar of ice in the center of the tomb. What was floating above him seemed to be a faint outline of the girl's consciousness. On this form of Akiko, she was exactly the same as her body except for what was supposed to be the white of her eyes were pitch black and her irises were blood red. In actuality, Zidane didn't think she looked very princess-like.

_**It's because I'm not.**_

Zidane jumped, and stumbled backwards at her voice.

Surprised? You are in my domain. I can hear your every thought, feel your every emotion.

She floated closer to him, staring into his eyes, into what seemed like his very soul. He felt as if she knew everything about him with just one glance.

_**I know your every worry.**_

She twirled around, liberating his gaze and causing him to release a breath he didn't know he was holding.

Your king is safe, I don't know where he is, but he is safe. Now…why are you here? 

Zidane swallowed and stepped up bravely, "We need your help to…to get r-rid of Leidy-I mean Disney Castle's…"

You made friends with her…it must be hard to see to it that she is sealed.

Zidane bowed his head and nodded.

Akiko turned her head back to the frozen pillar that contained her body and frowned.

I can't help you. BEFORE…before you interrupt, I'll explain. I am not of that world. My heart protected it, but I could not interfere with It's affairs. She's not my child.

"Your…child?"

NOT mine. The children were placed into the worlds as a safeguard. I had no part in it.

Zidane seemed puzzled, 'Then who put them there?' He thought to himself.

I can't say.

Akiko shrugged and turned around fully, her back to Zidane.

"But what now!?" Zidane yelled at her, "What am I supposed to do!?"

Akiko shrugged again.

Leave.

o-O-o

A/N-What will happen to Zidane? Where is King Mickey? Does anyone out there want to know? Does anyone want to review? Please press the button! In any case, the story's going to get a bit darker as I get into the 'guts' of it, so to speak. Keep reading, and please review!


	8. Peranoia and Protectivness

_Keyblade Master._

Sora glanced around, startled. Everyone was busy doing his or her own thing. Will and Elizabeth (Who happened to be dressed as a boy for when they arrived) were talking in hushed tones to each other. Riku lay in a hastily made hammock out of the way of the working sailors, napping, and Donavon had followed his example. Denzel sat in a corner of the deck, also out of the way, with his buster sword out, deftly cleaning the weapon with a scowl on his face, Sora could guess what he was thinking. Wincing, he concluded that everyone was busy doing their own thing, completely absorbed in whatever they happened to be doing. And it seemed that no one else had heard the voice. So who called him?

_Sora._

He blinked and shook his head taping his fingers on the ship's polished railing. Was he hearing things?

_You are not._

And now the voice answered. Will wonders never cease? Forming an idea he leaned back and closed his eyes, concentrating, 'Who are you? Why are you in my head?'

_You will not find who you are looking for._

'What?'

_My son can tell you._

Sora huffed in confusion, 'Who is your son?'

_Port Royal._

This time, Sora opened his eyes wide, staring out at the vast ocean, 'What? The world?' He waited for an answer but none came, 'Hey lady, are you still there?'

"I guess not…" Sora sighed and surveyed the ship once more and found that nothing had changed, well; Donavon was now up, staring at him oddly. Sora waved and strode calmly over to where Riku lay with one arm behind his head as a pillow and the other resting on his stomach. His leg hung over the edge of the hammock. Sora chuckled at his friend's position and shook him awake.

"What?" Riku growled irritably once Sora had successfully woke him up.

"I just had an interesting conversation."

Riku sighed and shifted onto his side, trying to get comfortable once again, "What does that have to do with me?"

"It was with a disembodied voice who claimed her son was Port Royal."

Riku turned his head to stare a Sora, searching for some sort of joking look in his eyes, or a crack in his completely straight face. There was none, "You're crazy."

Sora made a face and was about to retort when the watchman called out, "Land ho! Tortuga ahead! Off the port bow!"

"Ah…" Riku groaned sitting up and scratching his head, "Hold that thought…"

**O-o-O**

"So you got chewed out by Tia Dalma, eh?" Anamaria laughed and set a bottle of rum beside the captain of the _Black Pearl. _

"It's not funny, love," Jack muttered distastefully, taking a swing of the rum and sighed in satisfaction at it's familiar taste, "Everyone has been after me lately, and if another one comes, I'm going to—"

"Captain Jack Sparrow!"

"Bloody Mary!" Jack swore and dropped his rum with a crash as he scrambled for his gun, when he found it; he finally shoved it into the disconcerted face of the Keyblade Master.

"Yo!" Sora smiled at the pirate who lowered his pistol, breathing heavily.

"S-Sora. It's only you with Will…and f-friends," Jack tried to smile, but instead it turned into a grimace. He called for another rum and Anamaria handed him another bottle with an amused smile adorning her face, "Shut up."

"I said nothin'," she chortled and walked away to attend to another customer.

"You seem a bit on edge," Will observed.

"Probably because he got himself in trouble again," Elizabeth muttered rolling her eyes. Donavon held on to her hand, observing everything around him with a glint of glee in his hazel eyes.

Jack squinted at her, as if there was something wrong with his eyes, and she stared back bored, the hand that was not occupied resting on her hip, "Jack."

"Elizabeth? That you, love?" Jack staggered over to her and nearly tripped over Donavon who growled in response.

"Yes, and you just stepped on Donavon," Elizabeth stated crossly.

"Oh, so sorry." Jack tilted his head a bit and stared at Donavon who stared back blankly, "Wait…where did the lad come from? Did you and Will do the dirty _already_?"

"No!" Elizabeth and Will yelled in unison, starling Jack, causing him to reel backwards, as they blushed to the roots of their hair.

"He's a bit weird, isn't he?" Riku mumbled to Sora, who just grinned, while Denzel simply nodded in agreement. Jack turned on them, causing the trio to jump as they stared at him wide eyed.

"Weird am I!? Hmm…Goofy?" Jack pointed at Riku puzzled then pointed at Denzel, "Donald? No…that can't be right…"

Riku crossed his arms and muttered darkly glaring at the pirate.

"No," Sora chuckled, "This is Riku and Denzel."

"Ah! So where are the dog and duck?"

Sora sighed and recounted why they came, "…So we came here to ask _you _if you know where 'Davy Jones' is."

Jack choked on his rum and spit it back over the bar. "JACK, YOU'LL BE CLEANING THAT UP!" Anamaria roared from the other side of the room.

The captain of the _Black Pearl _ignored her and turned to face Sora, placing his index and thumbs together and spoke slowly, "There is no Davy Jones, savvy? I have nothing to do with the fishy bloke. Rum?" Sora declined and stared suspiciously at the now shaking captain who sloshed rum all over his person, and was about to comment, but Denzel beat him to it.

"From your shaking I'd say otherwise," Denzel said sourly, "Listen, someone very special to me was kidnapped by some of his lackeys and all we need you to do is point the way so we can take can of the rest."

Jack regarded him for a moment, then stroked his chin, "Really, eh? And what would a little boy like you do against the mighty Davy Jones?"

Denzel narrowed his eyes, "I can do a lot more than you think I can."

Jack's eyes flickered over to Riku for a moment then rested on Sora's crown pendant, "You still got that blade, Sora?"

Sora nodded and summoned it in a flash of sparks, "Of course."

Jack smirked slyly and drained the rest of his bottle, "Tell you what, _I _don't know where Davy is, and frankly, I don't want to, but…I know someone who does. Anamaria! I'm leaving!"

"Aye," She answered good naturally, "Out of 'ere ya knave!"

**O-o-O**

Once again, Marlene was thrown to floor, but this time she didn't try to resist. They had taken her from her cell while she was sleeping, so she didn't even have a chance to say goodbye to the kind hearted John Silver who had talked to her, telling her stories and generally kept her company. She was dirty, tired and hungry, and she just wanted to go home. When she finally opened her eyes, she had to squint at the bright lights that glared down at her in the stark white, and square room she had been so kindly been placed in.

"Oh dear…" a motherly voice muttered, Marlene felt a hand on her back and another gently lifting her off the floor, "Come with me, dear. I'll get you cleaned up."

She looked into the smiling face of a red haired woman and instantly relaxed. She nodded groggily and allowed herself to be led away.

An hour later, she was showered, changed, fed and led to another stark white room filled with only a bed, table and chair, with a closed off bathroom area. The red haired woman gently patted Marlene on the back and urged her into the room.

"I'm Dr. Possible, by the way, what is your name, dear?"

"Marlene."

Dr. Possible smiled, "That's a pretty name. You know, I have a daughter, she's a bit older than you though."

Marlene looked at her in surprise. This woman looked way to young be the mother of a teenager! "Really? Where is she?"

Jean sighed, "She's far away, but the truth is, she probably doesn't even know where I am right now."

"What? Then…what are you doing here?"

"I don't know myself, I was brought here in a way similar to the way you were. I'm a brain surgeon, and recently _they _gave me some charts to study." Dr. Possible glanced behind her out the door and frowned.

"They?"

"Dr. Possible!" A man with greasy dark brown hair slicked back into a pony tail, and small beady eyes ever searching from behind small circular frames strode confidently into the room and latched his eyes onto Marlene, "Are you done? They have given me permission to start and I would like to do just that as soon as possible." He snapped in a cold voice.

Jean flashed Marlene an apologetic look along with something that seemed like pity and backed out of the door, "Yes…I'm done."

"Then leave!" Dr. Possible hesitated for one last second then turned on her heel and left.

The man smirked then, shut the door behind him and locked it with a resounding click, causing Marlene to flinch, "Now little girl…Let's see what makes you tick."

**O-o-O**

"Are you sure this is where we're supposed to be?"

Leon handed Cloud the King's letter then adjusted the weight of his gun blade, "Yes, I just can't believe that _he _saved her."

Cloud scowled, "He'd just better not have done anything to her."

"Tsk, Cloud, don't you trust me at all?" Cloud and Leon took fighting stances and stared at the sky.

"Of course we don't, Sephiroth!" Cloud growled out, but he paused when he saw something curled in the man's arm, "You…really do have her…"

The lump moved and they caught a glimpse of green hair when Sephiroth landed about ten feet from them.

"Of course I do, Cloud," Sephiroth taunted calmly, smirking, "What reason would I have to lie?"

"None," Leon stated with a scowl, "Now hand her over!"

Sephiroth's face grew serious and his wing flapped irritbly in the air, "Drop your weopons."

Cloud and Leon sideglanced at each other and hesitantly, abit grudgingly, did as they were told. The one-winged angel took a step forward and the other two did the same, and when the three were facing each other, Sephiroth handed Leon the small child on his arms with surprising gentleness. When the sleeping girl was securly in Leon's arms, Cloud spoke.

"Why would you, of all people, protect her?"

Sephiroth took a step back and spread his pure black wing to it's extent, "It's my world, too, Cloud." With that his soared up into the sky and vanished.

O-o-O

_Thank you to all who are reviewing, though I know there are some more out there who could do a bit of it, so please review, it would mean a lot to me. And as always, I accept constructive criticism. Thank you._


	9. Hellos and Goodbyes

Namine placed a tentative hand over her heart just as the displaced Queen of Disney Castle walked into the room, the hem of her dress brushing over the floor silently, "Namine?"

The girl in question did not respond; only listened intently to the dull foreign thump in her chest.

"You have a heart now," The Queen continued, not at all discouraged, "We don't know how, for Kairi still has hers…But we do know Leidy did something to her, resulting in your appearance."

Still, with no response from Namine, Minnie continued, "It is unknown why you are here and for what purpose, but until we figure it out, you are welcome to stay with us."

The memory witch dropped her hand and stared at Kairi with an unfocused gaze, "Thank you…"

The queen nodded happily and turned to walk out of the room, missing the strange smile that adorned Namine's face.

O-o-O

Hiro woke to the sensation of nibbling at his finger, he yawned and shifted, moving his hand away and earning a whine from the occupant of his lap.

"Okay, okay…" he mumbled sleepily and offered the vampire the fleshy part between his thumb and forefinger, and watched fascinated, as always, as she fed. When she finished, she opened her eyes slowly in the darkness.

"Where are we?" She whispered hoarsely as she propped herself up licking the blood off her lips and fangs and stared expectantly at her fiancé with wide mismatched eyes. Hiro smiled and placed a gentle kiss onto her forehead.

"A lot has happened while you were out, _ma petite_."

Onyx wrinkled her nose, "What's happened? And where are we, darn it?"

"Radiant Garden, Disney Castle was attacked."

"What!? By whom? What about the Cornerstone?"

"The Cornerstone became irrelevant," Hiro informed her as he ran a hand though her dark hair, "Leidy rebelled. Zidane and King Mickey stayed behind to take care of her."

Onyx blinked once and craned her neck to look behind her.

"Don't bother. They're gone. You drank that crap, had a hole through your stomach and teleported another person, you're exhausted."

Onyx tensed and whirled back around, startling Hiro, "Denzel! I have to tell him where Marlene-"

"You already did, or you moaned it and I relayed the message."

"Oh…he's gone then…?"

"Yeah…gone into the night along with Sora and Riku."

Onyx blinked again, "You're kidding? Into the night?"

Hiro nodded, pleased by his own play on words, "They didn't tell a soul. Kairi got mad, stomped off and was later found collapsed by yours truly with her nobody-"

"What?" Onyx sat up alarmed, "How long was I asleep?"

"About four days."

"Four-? Wait…these aren't the clothes I remember being in, did you-?"

Hiro looked away innocently just as Crystal walked in, " I see you're awake. And no, I changed you."

"Ah…thank you Crys."

"By the way…the Nobody's awake."

O-o-O

With a start an a muffled scream, Marlene shot upright in her plain, white bed and quickly brought her knees to her chest, shaking uncontrollably. A whir caught her attention and she looked upwards to find herself the sole subject of a camera's focus. Marlene shivered and winced and then gingerly moved her legs so that the pain wouldn't be so noticeable.

From the moment she met Professor Hojo, she knew who he was, and she knew that she was in trouble. Barret, Aerith and the others had once told her of the man's offenses, performing experiments considered too extreme for even Ansem the Wise and his apprentices. But even she did not imagine what he would do to her. Marlene forced herself not to cry, to not show any weakness. She didn't want anyone to think her weak, especially not him. For his sake, she'd stay strong. She had to.

Breathing slowly to calm her nerves, Marlene slowly lay back down and forced herself to sleep. Tomorrow was sure to be a long day.

O-o-O

"Bored?" Riku questioned as he approached the boy's chair. Donavon regarded him for a moment before rolling his eyes.

"No. I am actually quite absorbed in the task of staring at the sun until my eyes are burned from their sockets."

Riku, unaffected by the sarcasm glanced around to insure the they weren't being overheard, "How old are you?"

"Old..?" Donavon drawled, testing the word, "Older than you. Or are you speaking of my appearance?"

Riku crouched she that he was on eye level with the boy, a smirk playing across his face, "I knew it. Donavon isn't your real name is it? You aren't even human, are you?"

Donavon yawned, "Clever. Great deduction, you want me to give you a cookie? I am originally known as Port Royal, what of it?"

Riku nodded and stroked his chin, "So he wasn't crazy…so how about telling me about your mother?"

"So Sora spoke to her then? My 'mother' as you called her."

"Yes, so he said. Who exactly is she? Why and how did she talk to Sora?"

Donavon stared at him thoughtfully, "Why should I tell you? You are not the one who will-"

They were interrupted by a commotion on deck, which drew everyone's attention, even the sleepy Sora below deck.

"Are you _daft_!?" Gibbs, Jack's first mate cried in shock, staring at his captain in disbelief, "No, no, don't answer that…we know the answer to that…but to go and see her of all people…"

Jack failed his arms miserably, searching for a flask, when one of his crew handed him one. He thanked them and took a long swing, " I have a very urgent need to travel upriver, mate. My skin's already on the line as it is. I have the sinkers that only Tia Dalma can make this right."

"Who is Tia Dalma?" Sora asked rubbing his eyes groggily, approaching them curiously.

"Boy…" Gibbs muttered as he set a course, "Hope you never find out."

O-O

"Leave your weapon here, You'll have no use for it in there," Denzel eyed Jack suspiciously, but after a nod from Riku and Sora, he hesitantly propped his buster sword on the railing, and jumped down onto the crudely made dock along with Elizabeth, Will, Jack, Donavon, Riku and Sora. Everyone else had refused to leave the ship.

They stepped into a small hut, whose ceiling was adorned with weird things and oddities, but the strangest thing in the room was the occupant. The dark skinned woman watching them carefully from behind a table, her eyes were hard, until they grazed over Sora, and then over Donavan.

"Port Royal…?"

He glanced at her and his eyebrows rose a bit, "They call you Tia Dalma now? Tsk, a far cry from what you used to be…"

"Donavon?" Elizabeth questioned at the curious exchange.

"Tia!" Jack said loudly, earning the witch doctor's glare once more, "As you can see I brought you two presents instead of just one!"

"What?" Everyone turned to stare at Jack curiously now.

"Hm…so you 'ave." Tia turned to stare at Sora and then she looked at Donavon once more, "Keyblade Master… Sora…that's your name, right boy?"

Sora nodded slowly, though he felt something from her, she wasn't the voice in his head from before.

"Well…" Tia spread her arms in a welcoming gesture; grinning with her blackened teeth, "Show me."

Sora hesitated then summoned his blade, turning it around so that the hilt was facing her.

Tia crackled amused, "I know I cannot touch it, boy. I just had to see with mine own eyes." She then turned to Denzel and put her hands on her knees, smiling invitingly, "Yes? What is it you wish to ask?"

Denzel almost took a step backwards, but he caught himself and stood his ground, "D-do you know where we can find Davy Jones, he has someone important to me."

"Actually, He might know where a lot of missing people are," Riku stepped in. Tia slowly straightened up, and walk back to her chair behind the table and sat.

"Jack…you didn't tell them…?" Jack jumped as stared turned on him again.

"W-well, I-I, uh, um-"

"Tell us what?" Elizabeth demanded.

Tia shuffled a few bones on her table, staring at them as she casually replied, " That I require payment."

"What type of payment? Because if it is money, that is not an issue if it will help-"

"What use have I for such a worldly possession?" Tia scoffed, insulted, "No, I require something of value."

"Like what?" Will asked suspiciously.

Tia lifted her finger and pointed, "The boy. The heart of this world."

"What!?" Elizabeth cried holding on to Donavon more tightly, "No!"

Donavon gently pulled away and faced Elizabeth," Don't worry. I'm not what you think I am, and…It's safer this way."

"Donavon…"

Tia stood, her eyes closed, "The one you came here searching for…your Marlene…isn't hear 'nymore. Your trinket." She held out her hand, her eyes still closed.

"What…?"

"The trinket! The necklace in your pocket, give it to me!" (A/N- Sorry, I don't think I made this clear, when Marlene was kidnapped her necklace fell and Denzel picked it up.)

He got it out and held it for a moment before handing it to her.

"This…It touched her… " Tia's voice wavered and a pained look crossed her face, "The one you came here searching for…your Marlene…She isn't here 'nymore. She was with Davy Jones, but not 'nymore. Hold onto this, my powers cannot transverse worlds, but something else can, you'll find it out." She gently handed him back the necklace and sighed opening her eyes, " I regret, that I cannot tell you more, except the enigma Lab 43v61. And that, is the even exchange."

Donavon nodded and stepped forward and Elizabeth stopped him, "Donavon…"

"Elizabeth," He turned and hugged her around the waist, "You will see me again. Thank you. I-I still do not quite understand what a 'mother' or even a 'father' is, but…to me, you are my 'mother'."

Elizabeth nodded and hugged him tightly in return then slowly let him go. Donavon let her go and turned to face Will, " That would make you my 'father' I suppose? If so, then take care of 'mother'. I will not forgive you otherwise!"

Will reeled in shock, then nodded, smiling faintly," Yeah, you little brat," He muttered affectionate.

Donavon, faced Sora and bowed his head, "You are the one who spoke to my other 'mother'. She's the real one, okay? Remember that. The 'upsets' can't hear her, you have to help them. Then…you can come back for me."

"W-what does that mean?"

Donavon stared at him long and hard before flipping a grin, "You'll find out. You'll find out…"


	10. Pain and Commitment

_What now?_

Denzel's question echoed in Sora's mind, over and over as he stared straight ahead at the abyss of space from the pilot's seat of the gummi ship. What _were_ they going to do now? Their only lead turned out to be a bust, leading only to something called 'lab 43v61'. What was that supposed to mean anyway? According to what Tia Dalma said, it had something to do with Donald and Goofy's disappearance as well, but how were they supposed to use this new lead?

So caught up in his own thoughts, Sora didn't notice Denzel plot himself into the copilot's seat.

"Are we going back to Disney Castle?" he questioned flatly, his tone sending a shiver of nervousness down Sora's spine, and an unreadable expression plastered onto his face.

"Y-yeah…Maybe the King has some idea about what Tia Dalma had said."

"Ok."

"Yeah…"

"…"

O-o-O

As the small group climbed out of the ship, Riku, the first one out, looked around the hanger in confusion, "Something's not right…where's Chip…and Dale? And…why aren't there any ships in the hanger…? They're all gone!?"

"What!?" There was a loud 'thump' and a groan, indicating that Sora had bashed his head on something.

Denzel tilted his head and listened, "Do…do you guys hear that?"

"Hear what?" Sora asked, rubbing his head and went to stand behind the boy.

"Whispering…"

Riku creased his eyebrows and also listened intently into the deafening silence, "I don't-"

"Shh!" Sora exclaimed.

…_Don't…it's…please…_

…_Leave…alone…_

…_please…_

It seemed to be coming from all around them, the whispering, from the walls the ceiling, and if they stood in one place long enough, even the floors seemed to tremble with the voices that echoed throughout the place.

"C'mon," Riku motioned, "Lets split up and see if we can't find anyone. Denzel, you can come with me."

…_you're…bad…don't…_

Denzel nodded and the two left the area, leaving Sora to wander around on his own. Not that he minded, in fact, it allowed him time to think. But at the same time, allowed the voices to drift through his mind continually. It sounded as if two girls were fighting, and as he listened, he felt a throb in the back of his head, yet paid it no attention.

…_do what…want…_

…_why…doing…listen…_

As Sora approached the castle, the voices became clearer and slightly familiar to the boy, and before he knew it, he was in front of the Castle's throne room.

_Mama told me! I won't listen to anyone other than her!_

Suddenly the voices became crystal clear and a wave of pain hit Sora like a brick wall.

"Arghhh!"

The exclamation of agony rang throughout the castle and silenced the voices for a moment.

_A Keyblade Master…?_

_UH!? N-no not him…_

_What? Who is it?_

_SHUT UP!_

"ARRGGH!" The shout from the disembodied voice left Sora nearly paralyzed yet, summoning his Keyblade and using it as a crutch, he made his way into the throne room and down into the Hall of the Cornerstone, which he was surprised to find open. And what he saw, knew would give him nightmares for a long time to come.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!"

O-o-O

As the third scream rung out, Riku swatted away another heartless, franticly trying to make his way towards the shouts. Denzel fought at his back. Swinging his buster sword, simply trying to clear the way.

But something was strange about these heartless. Instead of glowing, sickly yellow eyes, these eyes were bright red, and filled with murder.

O-o-O

Sora opened his eyes and all the previous images of blood, gore and bodies of his loved ones vanished. The room was once again pristine white, not at all stained red, and completely silent. There was no one there.

_Keyblade Master._

Sora yelled and jumped up, brandishing his Keyblade at the ghostly apparition behind him. He was startled to find that he had summoned Oblivion instead of the Kingdom Key, but he ignored that detail for a moment.

"W-who are you?"

_I was Akiko. I am now known as the Fourth._

Sora lowered his Keyblade, "A-Akiko? The one from the story..?"

She nodded and stared at him with her inverted eyes. Sora shivered, a lot of people have been staring at him lately.

_It seems that the task of informing you now falls on me._

"I-Informing me? About what?"

_Your duty, of course._

O-o-O

"Sora!!" Riku called out running around the castle, Denzel right behind him. The strange heartless has suddenly vanished as they had appeared. But where was Sora? Riku had the idea that they should probably hightail it out of the castle. In the courtyard, they heard another short yell.

"..Throne room…"Riku muttered under his breath and motioned for Denzel to follow him. When they arrived Sora lay on the floor passed out, he never noticed the light shadow pass over him and behind the blackened Cornerstone.

"Sora!! What happened!?" He shook his best friend, but to no avail, growling he slung his arm over his shoulder and hefted him up.

"Riku…I think we better get out of here…" Denzel raised his buster sword and pointed it at the little girl standing, quietly frowning in the corner. Riku glanced at her and noticed Leidy's eye color change. It was now the sickly yellow of a heartless. When she noticed Riku's gaze, she smiled and waved, then turned around and walked into the wall, melting into it and vanishing, the only trace of her left was her echoing giggle.

After a moment of silence, Riku started to move out the throne room with Sora, "C'mon Denzel…She won't do anything now, but we better move before she changes her mind."

"Right."

O-o-O

"They must have left, and gone to Radiant Garden," Riku stated as he laid Sora across two of the passenger seats, "King Mickey said something about that before we left, we have to get there somehow and find out what happened."

"…You…don't know how to fly a gummi ship…do you?"

Riku sighed, "Is it that obvious?"

Denzel nodded, "I think I can fly it though, Cid's been giving me lessons." Denzel took the pilot's seat as Riku took the other and began flipping switches that started the ship up, "Alright…here we go."

The takeoff went pretty smooth, and once Denzel put in the coordinates for Radiant Garden, the only thing they had left to worry about was the landing.

"Let's try and contact Radiant Garden. It's not really too far from Disney Castle so we should be able to reach them," Denzel suggested, Riku nodded.

"Just tell me what to do."

Five minutes later they had an open connection and were waiting for someone to pick up.

O-o-O

Hiro was swinging tiredly in the swivel chair in front of Cid's computer when he saw the little red light on the monitor blink, "Oy, guys! _Qu'est-ce que c'est_? What is this?"

Cid motioned for him to get out of the seat, and when he sat he rapidly started to type, in a few seconds, a face appeared on the screen.

"Denzel!!" Tifa and Aerith shouted.

Denzel glanced at the screen and gave a small half smile, "_Hey everyone, it seems we have to come back_."

"Why?" Cloud asked, in his own concerned way, "What happened?"

Riku's face came on screen as well and he directed a quick comment at Denzel, "_He doesn't have any injuries but it doesn't look like he's waking up anytime soon_."

"What's going on over there?" Leon asked, "What happened to Sora?"

"_We don't know, we had gone back to Disney Castle_-"

"What!? You went back to Disney Castle!?" Cid yelled, "Are you off your rocker!? Don't you know what's been happening over there!?"

Denzel gave him a flat look, and a flat response, "_No, no we didn't_."

"We've tried contacting you," Leon said apologetically, "But something was blocking the signal."

"_We'll tell you what happened to us when we get there. I think Sora's awake, but everyone's there right? Is everyone who was in Disney Castle okay_?"

"Well…everyone except the King and Zidane…sort of," Hiro said glancing at Cloud and Leon, " We haven't heard from them yet, but we left them a gummi ship in the hanger."

Riku grinned, "_Then they must be okay! There weren't any ships at all when we got there_."

"Really!?"

"_Yeah, we'll fill each other in half an hour, we should be there be there by then_."

Cid nodded, "We'll be expecting you."

Denzel returned his nod and started disconnecting the link, " _See you guys soon_."

His image blinked out and Cid whirled around, "Think we should have told them?"

"It's no use worrying them about her while they can do nothing about it," Leon said, "Well tell them about Kairi when they get here."

O-o-O

"Sora?" Riku approached the boy, but even though his eyes were half lidded, it still seemed as if he were asleep.

"Is he awake?"

"No…I guess not…"

-

"_What's going on?" Roxas asked as the woman in white returned to the grove._

_**Roxas, you told me you wanted a heart, you told me you wanted to be your own person…What if I could make that wish come true? Would you be willing pay for it?**_

_-_

"Well, I'm getting ready to land, so buckle up."

Riku plotted himself down, "Yeah, yeah…just try not to crash us, okay?"

-

"_What? How?"_

_**You must find and protect someone, can you do that?**_

"_Yes, of course I can!"_

_-_

"Alright, I got permission to land, here we go."

-

**_Alright then…here we go…_**

-

Sora twitched and his eyes shot open, and he let out a short, painful scream, starling the other two persons in the ship.

"Sora!?" Riku unbuckled his seatbelt as Denzel concentrated on landing the gummi ship as quickly as possible.

"Hey! Sora!? What-"

The ship lurched and both Denzel and Riku cursed, Riku because he was sent flying.

"Sorry, sorry!"

By now Sora was writhing and clutching his heart, screaming in pain.

As soon as the gummi ship landed, Denzel opened the hatch and urgently called for Earth's assistance. She was helped into the cockpit by Leon and Cloud, as Crystal tagged along, though she walked instead of floated as her sister often did.

Aerith checked Sora's vital signs and asked Leon and Cloud to hold him down. She tried casting Curaga, and Sleep, and all other healing spells she knew, but nothing seemed to work until he just suddenly stopped moving. Aerith nearly had a heart attack as she flew to check his vital signs, but sighed in relief and exhaustion as she stated that he was fine, though she was quite puzzled.

Sora groaned, as his eyes were closed once more, and he seemed to fall into a fitful sleep.


	11. Awakenings and Worries

"I-I'm alive," Roxas touched his head, his hair, his chest, and found something he wasn't familiar with. Something warm and beating, "A heart."

_Yes, you are alive. How do you feel?_

"Fine, but where are you? And where did these clothes come from? Not that I mind, they're pretty cool." He fingered the material, it was similar to the clothes that he used to wear in Twilight Town, the pants, and wristband and rings were the same, though the coloring was different, there was a lot more white now. His jacket was longer and reached his knees, covered by a large white scarf that had been tactfully ripped at the edges, looking almost like a cloak. His white fingerless gloves completed the ensemble along with his trademark zipper that was actually a necklace on a chain now.

_I am in your heart for the time being, you will be able to communicate with me anytime you wish. And…I figured you wouldn't want to appear spontaneously into the world naked._

As he turned scarlet and muttered thanks, she laughed slightly, her voice vibrating in his head, "Um, do I have to talk out loud to speak with you? I might seem kind of crazy to other people."

_I will hear whatever thoughts you wish me to hear._

'You can hear me?' He thought testing it out.

_Perfectly._

"Then, about this payment. Who do I have to find? I will protect them to the best of my ability," Roxas stated earnestly.

_I will guide you there; right now she is in trouble and in pain. Her name is Marlene._

"Where are we anyway?" Roxas asked as he started sprinting from the ally he was in, heading for a large white building, adverting the eyes of many security cameras and guards, yet somehow knowing exactly where he had to go.

_A place where they do bad things to good people. Just concentrate on getting Marlene out, okay? You need to hurry before they try and evacuate her._

"Understood."

O-o-O

Marlene groggily sat up on the bed, ignoring the pain completely now, and ignoring the camera that turned to observe her. She thought she heard someone call her, but as she listened harder, she passed it off as the commotion coming from the outside. Just as she was about to lay back down, Professor Hojo stormed into the room, cursing every curse he knew, he rushed toward the desk that was kept there and hurriedly searched through the notes he had written as he conducted his 'research' on her. She never had any desire to search through them, she was afraid of what they would contain.

Feeling a glare at his back he turned to look at Marlene who sent all the loathing she could possibility muster from her tiny body in that one stare. He chuckled and went back to his searching.

"So much more resilient than a Princess…aren't you? Yet you cannot even escape this cage by yourself. Luckily for you, an 'angel' (he spat the word) is coming, he's fighting for you."

Marlene's eyes widened and she dared let hope creep into her voice, one she hadn't used in weeks, "Denzel…?"

The power cut off and the backup generators hummed to life, illuminating the smaller secondary lights. Hojo cursed once more and grabbed to sheets from the pile and ran out of the room, careful to lock it once more.

'Denzel, eh?' The Professor grinned sadistically, 'Might come in handy.'

O-o-O

Denzel glanced around as he heard his name called, but his attention was brought once again to Sora and his rampaging mother. Riku and Selphie's mother attempted to calm her down, but she wouldn't have it. He was then distracted when Aerith approached him and tried to take a look at his still injured cheek.

"What. Happened. To. Sora. Riku?" Hikaru Hikari ground out. Riku gulped and took a step backwards, glancing at Sora who now lay on a bed in Merlin's house. Most everyone from Radiant Garden was there save Barret and Yuffie. Hiro, Onyx and Crystal stood in a corner, watching. Merlin stopped manipulating furniture, so that he would also be able to hear the explanation.

"It was at Disney Castle, we were attack by strange, red eyed heartless, then we heard Sora's shout and when we got there he was like _that_." He motioned helplessly at the boy on the bed who remained motionless.

"Tell them about Tia Dalma, Riku. Ouch! Aerith, I'm fine!"

"Stay still," The look she gave him was withering, and her tone dangerous. Denzel grimaced and stood rigid.

"Yes, Ma'am."

"At Port Royal, we met a woman named Tia Dalma, she gave us another lead, but we don't know what to do with it. We were hoping King Mickey might be able to help us."

"Tia Dalma?" Queen Minnie walked in with Daisy, both were in street clothes instead of gowns, and wore bows instead of tiaras," Mickey mentioned her in one of his letters. What is the lead? Perhaps I can help?"

Riku bent down to her level, "'Lab 43v61'"

Onyx made a 'hic' sound in her throat while any color she had in her face drained away and franticly turned to look at Crystal and Hiro who both looked away from her guiltily.

"That was the identification on the gummi ship that attacked us on our way here," Minnie gasped.

"WHAT!?"

Onyx's outburst drew everyone's attention as she rounded on her sister and Hiro, "Why didn't I know about this!?"

"Onyx…we didn't want to worry you…" Crystal stated softly, her eyes flickering toward their audience.

"So I find out like this!?"

"You know who they are?" Denzel asked, excited at the prospect of a way to find Marlene, Aerith grabbed his arm and jerked him back to make him stay still, when he winced, she fixed her withering stare on him again, and pushed up his sleeve to find another wound. This one probably inflicted at Disney Castle, as it was still fresh.

"Unfortunately I don't know where they are now, but _we_ know a lot about them," When she accentuated the word 'we' Hiro and Crystal flinched.

"Onyx, is this really a good idea-" He froze in shock when the sound of her slap vibrated throughout the room. Onyx lowered her hand.

"Do you want them to end up just like your brother?" She hissed and rounded on her sister whose head was bowed in shame, "And you! Crys, I never would have pegged you as a coward, especially after how you manipulated my emotions that time."

Onyx stalked away from them angrily until she was by the table, she waved her hand and a small stack of papers appeared she handed them to Riku, who handed some to Denzel who requested them, "I grabbed those when King Mickey found me," She shivered, "They don't care about life, they'll do anything, experiment on anyone until they get what they want. I still remember…they treated me like a pet!"

She breathed a calming breath before continuing, "If they really have them…then your friends are in trouble, they are very much in danger. I-I'm sorry, excuse me." She ran out of the room, still being unable to fly. Hiro barely hesitated before he started to sprnt after her, he had gotten as far as the door when Riku stopped him.

"Wait. What exactly did they do to your brother if you don't mind me asking…?"

Hiro bowed his head and sighed, "They killed him. Stabbed him right in the heart. Excuse me." Then he ran off.

"Tifa?" A shaking voice asked after a moment.

"Yes Denzel?"

"Where's Barret?"

"Outside with the people from Disney Castle, why?"

Denzel gulped and then said, "I need to ask him a question."

O-o-O

"Eleanor, married to Dyne, my best friend, was Ansem the Wise's only daughter," Barret explained, "That makes Marlene the only living relative of Ansem. Why? What does that have to do with getting Marlene back?"

Denzel handed Riku the packet Onyx left them and pointed at a paragraph in the middle of what looked like a journal entry, "Read that."

The fist paragraph caused Riku to reel in surprise, but he read out loud anyway, " 'Xehanort was onto something, looking for darkness in Kingdom Hearts. Unfortunately, I don't believe that the Princesses are the key for releasing that darkness. They'll release the light. Just one key is needed, only a certain bloodline, oh and the children of course.'"

"Where is this going?" Leon asked Denzel, who seemed to be getting more and more frantic. He grabbed the stack from Riku and began to read himself. "It says, ' Ansem the Wise, one who knows more about hearts than any other. This knowledge is carried through his bloodline and through the heart itself. I must find a way to have it, by force if necessary.' Marlene is his only living relative!"

"By force…just like Akiko…"Riku muttered, "They're going to try and-" Riku jerked his head up and stared at Denzel in horror, "We might already be too late if that's the case!"

"What!? What's going on?" Barret didn't like how this conversation was going, " What's going to happen to Marlene?"

"We…we need the book, the book that King Mickey had on his desk," Riku groaned rubbing his hand through his hair, "It's still at Disney Castle-"

"The Tome?" Minnie interrupted, "The Story Tome? It's here, Mickey asked me to bring it with me."

"Yes! Thank you Your Majesty!! Where are Kairi and the others? We can ask them to read it with us."

Leon coughed slightly, "Ah…about Kairi, Riku, she…collapsed at Disney Castle. Leidy attacked her and released Namine."

Riku stared at him blankly, then his eyes widened as what was said registered.

"Where is she?" A soft voice asked from the back of the room.

"Sora!" Hikaru exclaimed happily.

"She hasn't woken up yet," Minnie exclaimed as everyone crowed around him asking if he was okay and the like.

"I'm okay mom, I'm okay…Your Majesty…where is the book? If you don't mind, there's a story or two we need to read."

Minnie nodded, "I'll get it right away!" Daisy followed after as she ran out of the house.

"What happened to you, Sora?" Riku asked.

Sora clutched his head, not in pain, but in remembrance, "I talked to her…Akiko, she told me I was going to do…something. I can't remember right now…"

"It's okay, honey, don't try, just get a little rest," Hikaru muttered as she ran her hand through his spiky hair. Tidus, Selphie and Wakka ran in, all talking excitedly.

"We've you two been!?"

"We were worried about you!"

"Sorry," Riku apologized, "How's Kairi?"

"Still sleeping," Selphie said, "But that other girl they said came from Kairi is nothing like her, she quiet, and a little creepy…"

"Really? That doesn't sound like her…"

Minnie ran back in with a large book and gingerly handed it to Sora who mumbled his thanks and opened the book, "We heard about the first and fourth, right? So, lets start with the second and third, then go back over the ones we already heard." He took one look at the book's script, made a face and hung his head, "I can't read this."

Everyone peeked at the book, and some even laughed. It was in an ancient language.

"Perhaps I can?" Crystal smiled wanly.

A/N- I know I've been gone for a long time…but does that mean I don't get any reviews…!? But I do thank everyone who put me on their favorites, it means a lot to me! Next chapter is coming soon, but I'll come sooner if I get reviews…?


	12. Returns and Escapes

Sora nodded and handed her the book, "Can you start with the fourth please?"

"Uh, sure." Crystal sat on the bed next to Sora's mother and flipped though the pages until she found what she was looking for.

"The second Princess of the 'Trial', correct?" Sora nodded and she put a finger under the first sentence, " It's in an little used language called French. Hiro speaks it; you might have heard him before. Anyway, it reads, ' _Deuxieme, elle attend quelqu'un_…Second, she is waiting for someone. Someone who will set her free. Miya might be the saddest story of all. As her love dies protecting her, yet to no avail. She lost her Keyblade Master at the hands of another who loved her just as much, and so gave her life to seal the reopened door to Kingdom Hearts, and was frozen like the first in time at the Graveyard.'

Crystal tilted her head, "The next parts are smudged or torn out, I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it, can you read the next one?" Sora urged.

"Just the first sentence or two…um…' Third, she smolders, consumed by her hatred. Analice being the only exception…' Hm…what? Wait, that isn't smudged…it's sealed? That a magic seal!" Crystal touched the words and the book shocked her causing her to stand quickly and drop the book.

A glyph of symbols appeared under it and it started to burn, Crystal gasped and Aerith grabbed the book from the floor, "Oh no you don't." As Aerith blew the smoke away, she revealed the book was completely unharmed.

She handed it to Queen Minnie, "It has a few spells on it apparently," She explained, "It seems to be set to be sent back to someplace if those words were ever touched. Someone doesn't want them to be read. I doubt it was the king."

"Thank you Aerith," Minnie sighed relieved.

Crystal put a hand on her chin, " '_Est-ce loin d'ici? Ils veulent aller la cimetiere, ces jeunes filles sont amoureuses._' Those were the last words I saw, but it's a bit too hard for me to translate, the King or Hiro might…"

"Translate what?" Hiro walked back in, looking tired and drained.

"You didn't find her?"

"She'll come back when she's hungry, then I'll beg for forgiveness and hope she forgives me." He sat down on the swivel chair again, and swung around lightly, "Now, what was that about a translation?'

Crystal nodded and repeated the phrase, and they watched as Hiro repeated it to himself twice and swung once more in the chair, "Is it far from here? They want to go to the graveyard, those girls are in love."

"The third story mentioned something about a graveyard right? Where would it be?" Riku asked, "Sora have you ever been to some sort of graveyard? Sora?"

The Keyblade Master snapped out his daze and the concentrated look on his face vanished, "What? Oh, no. Sorry, they only one I've been to was in Halloween town. I doubt that's the one they are talking about in the book."

Yuffie rushed into the room, out of breath and over excited, "Guys, Guys!! The guy named Zidane came! The King isn't with him but he needs to tell you guys something!! And-And he has a tail!! Oh, and he broke his arm."

"Yuffie…" Half the people in the room face palmed and or sighed, as Aerith rushed out of the room as soon as the word 'broke' slipped past Yuffie's lips.

O-o-O

Silence was the only thing Marlene heard now, and to be quite frank, she didn't care. Maybe now they would leave her alone. Though she did vaguely wonder what happened to Dr. Possible.

Marlene turned her head when the lock on her door clicked and opened creakingly. A blond head stuck in and looked around. When the cerulean blue eyes rested on her, the figure smiled kindly and slowly approached, as if not to scare her. He kneeled a few feet away from her on one knee, and watched her as she watched him.

"Are you Marlene?" He asked softly.

She nodded slowly, on the outside, she was passive, but on the inside, her disappointment couldn't be measured. Where was Denzel? She wanted, needed, to see him.

"My name is Roxas. I came to take you away from here. Can you walk?"

Well, he wasn't Denzel, but he was nice, and gave off the same feeling Leon or Cloud did, that of an older brother.

She shook her head, "It hurts…"

"Then I'm going to carry you, okay?" As she nodded and held up her arms as a toddler would, Roxas stood and slipped an arm under her back and under her knees. She held on to his neck as if her life depended on it.

As they walked from the deserted compound, he spoke to her in a comforting tone, "We're going to find a place where you can rest first, and then we'll travel around for a while, okay?"

"…home…?" She asked in her frail voice.

Roxas hesitated for a moment before sighing forlornly, "The people who kidnapped you will be expecting you to go back there, and they can't get to you again. But once all of this is over, I promise I'll get you safely home, okay?"

Marlene nodded and let her head fall on his shoulder, in seconds, her breathing was even, indicating that she was sound asleep.

"Are you sure we can't bring her home?" Roxas asked aloud softly, his new heart constricting in sadness, "I'm sure her family could help her heal faster…"

_As you said, they would expect her to go home, and we cannot afford to let them get their hands on her again. A few more days and she would have broken for sure_.

"Why do they want her so badly?"

_For the knowledge that is engraved in her heart. As her heart, by itself, has the exact opposite effect of all seven Princesses of Heart._

"Opening the door to light? So what would her heart do?"

_Even though she is good, her heart can open the door to the darkness that is hidden behind the light. This is the price of Ansem the Wise's knowledge._

Roxas stared up at the world's sky and he felt raindrops platter his hair and face. He wrapped his arms around the girl more securely, to keep her from the rain, "Why would it lead to the darkness? Knowing about the heart is a good thing…right?"

_Ah…but not if that knowledge is incomplete. Now, when you were born, I gave you an ability that you may use as long as I reside in your body, you may take on a trait of an ancient race, I will demonstrate it once for you then you may take control of it as you wish._

Roxas nodded, "Okay so what is it?"

_Teleportation._

O-o-O

Aerith finished mending Zidane's arm then cast one last _Cure_ as a precaution. The tailed youth thanked her and accepted the warm drink Tifa handed him. He wasn't as thirsty as he was cold, so instead of drinking it, he huddled it close to his body.

"What happened to you and the King?" Daisy asked after a moment of silence where everyone was afraid to ask the same exact question.

Zidane's response was not immediate, as he stared at his reflection in the steaming drink, " I dunno…" His voice was hoarse and raspy, tinged with tiredness and fear, "One moment the king was there…then I saw her…then he was gone. I don't even remember how I broke my arm or even how I got here."

Silence. Crystal narrowed her eyes, but as suddenly as the look crossed her face, it was gone. Queen Minnie did not fail to notice and frowned herself.

"The Graveyard…" Minnie sighed and all eyes turned toward her, "Zidane. Mickey took you to the graveyard that was referred to in the book. Unfortunately, it isn't under Disney Castle, as it may have seemed. You went to a different world. One that constantly changes its location to protect its contents."

Minnie stepped around the room, looking around it carefully, "Mickey built the catacombs under the Castle as an entry point in case anything like what happened happened. The Cornerstone held Akiko's heart and allowed entry into the Graveyard."

"But your Majesty, what exactly is the Graveyard?"

"The Absolute Center. The place of where the Darkness and the Light of Kingdom Hearts originates."

"I understand this is important, but what exactly does this have to do with Marlene? Or anything for that matter?"

Minnie smiled faintly and faced Denzel, "Much like Namine and all of the other Nobodies, Leidy…Rydia and all of the Children of Victoria were never supposed to exist. They are the Nobodies of the world of which they reside."

Denzel's brow furrowed, " But that still doesn't answer my-!" Cloud placed a hand on his shoulder and shook his head.

"Denzel…" Tifa came around and put her hand on his other shoulder, "I think…I think if you were to hear the answer to your question, you wouldn't like it."

"Everyone…would you mind leaving for a moment? I need to speak with Sora. It's something the King wanted me to tell him if he somehow couldn't."

They then began to slowly file out of the room, honoring Minnie's request. Hikari paused in the doorway and stared at her son, who soon noticed and gave a reassuring wave. Unfortunately, it created quite the opposite affect. Despite the small smile she plastered on her face and the returning wave she gave, she couldn't help the feeling that rose in her gut that told her that this would be the last instance she would see her son for a long time.

---

A/N- I'll be updating the next chapter soon. I'll be a bit longer than this one was.


	13. Accusations and Departures

Early the next morning, Riku woke to pounding on his door. When he opened it groggily, the first thing that came out of Leon's mouth snapped Riku awake, " Sora's gone. He killed Rydia."

"He's _what_? He _did _what?" Riku asked is disbelief and absolute horror at Cloud and Leon who wore similar grim looks on their faces, as they stepped into the room and shut the door for privacy once they made sure no one was listening.

"He's gone, and so is Rydia." Cloud said shortly.

"But you can't be thinking that he-"

"He did Riku, Aerith went to go check on her this morning and she was gone and she found this note." Leon held it out and Riku snatched it from him.

_Don't bother looking for her._

_She's gone now._

_And don't look for me either. Sora._

"But that doesn't mean he killed her!"

"Then why did he leave?" Cloud questioned, his arms crossed.

"I don't know! He's weird like that! I-" Riku froze in tracks, " 'She told me I had to do something…'"

"What?"

"Sora! He said Akiko told him he had to do something! Where's Sora's mom!?" Riku shouted.

"Kairi's tent," Leon answered, baffled at his reaction.

He rushed past them without another word and dashed for the tent where Kairi was sleeping, pushing himself to run as fast as he could to avoid the rain that just began to fall. He ran into the tent startling Kari and Sora's mother but the third conscious figure in the corner of the tent sat unmoving with a strange expression on her face.

"Riku?"

"S-Something's wrong with Sora," Riku gasped out, ignoring his wet clothes, but Kairi's mother rushed to get him a towel, "He's been hearing voices since Port Royal. People have also been saying strange things to him."

"L-like what?" Hikaru asked, fear and concern for her son growing every second.

"They've been talking to him like he has something else to do. A-and Donavon, no, Port Royal said he could go back for him later. Argh! I'm so stupid! I should have seen this coming! I've got to go and find him, if he goes on like this he's going to hurt himself."

In the corner, the blond memory witch giggled, "That would be funny."

Riku's head snapped up and his eyes instantly narrowed as she stood and brushed imaginary dust off of her dress, "You…you aren't Namine."

"What?"

She giggled again, "Quite right, quite right. But you do know me."

Riku summoned his Keyblade and aimed it at her chest, she stared at it, "Careful…you kill me, she dies too." Namine rolled her eyes in Kairi's direction; "My mistress was so kind as to bind me to her."

"Why won't she wake up?"

"My mistress's mother did that, I have nothing to do with it." The Namine look alike clasped her hands behind her back and giggled, "Only the Oathkeeper can dispatch me properly."

"When I find Sora, he'll-"

"Ha! The only thing the Keyblade Master can currently summon is that black monstrosity! And besides…." She leaned close to his ear so that only he could hear her, "Do you really want to stain his hands anymore than they already are…and will be?"

Riku dropped his Keyblade and Sora and Kairi's mothers looked on with slight fear, confusion and concern.

Riku hung his head and the Namine look-alike giggled, "Who can summon Oathkeeper I wonder?" Giggle.

O-o-O

Roxas propped his feet up on top of the desk and gazed out the window of the very top of YenSid's tower. If he stared long enough, he could make out the outline of Twilight Town. The Town he never really lived in, never really had friends in, never really existed in. He sighed and turned back to examining the Oathkeeper. No matter how hard he tried, Oblivion wouldn't come to him. Ah well, one keyblade was enough, that much had been proven. And if trouble really did come, he could always attempt to summon the Kingdom Key. His head turned as the door to the room with the mirrors he converted into a bedroom opened and Marlene shuffled out rubbing her eyes tiredly.

"Did you have another nightmare?" Roxas asked, she responded in really the only way she really ever did, she nodded.

Roxas sighed again, that was the third one in two days. She would cast _Sleep _on herself, but when the spell's effect wore off, nightmares crept in and she'd wake, searching for Roxas to make sure that he didn't up and vanish or disappear. Or abandon her.

"Are you hungry?" She shook her head in a negative, "Are you in pain again?" She nodded a positive, "Did you cast _Cure_?" Negative, "Did you use all your energy on the _Sleep_ spells?" Positive.

Roxas stood after a brief moment contemplating this strange form of communication he had formed with a girl he barely knew, "Alright, I'll cast _Cure_ on you and then _Sleep_. You still need rest." She nodded and opened her mouth as if she was going to say something, but closed it quickly and sullenly.

"What is it?" Roxas asked patiently. Marlene looked up at him then twisted her fingers.

"…Story…?" She whispered bashfully. She felt like a little kid, asking for a bedtime story, but whenever she had trouble sleeping, Aerith would always have one ready to tell her.

"A bedtime story? But I don't think I know any…" Roxas frowned when he saw Marlene's disappointed face, "Well, I guess I can make one up?"

Marlene smiled and sat on the makeshift bed and Roxas cast _Cure_ as she got comfortable.

'Do you think you can help me out…?' Roxas thought to his mental roommate sheepishly, 'I'm not so good at this sort of thing…'

_Certainly. Simply repeat after me. I know a perfect story._

Roxas listened to the words inside his head and then repeated them carefully aloud to the expectant Marlene.

O-o-O

Sora shrugged on the black trench coat over his equally dark clothes and pulled up the hood that covered his face and protected his head from the rain as he listened to the story that was being recounted in his head. He smiled a bit at it but immediately lost the smile, sickened with himself. Thinking of the voice once again, he grimaced and furrowed his eyebrows in anger. He could hear it, but no matter how many times he called out to it, she never seemed to hear him. No matter, he'd be getting his answers soon enough. He needed to get to Disney Castle, and thanks to that little voice in his head he could hear ever since he woke up in Radiant Garden, he knew exactly how to get there.

Calling out his Keyblade, he stared at the sleek, cold black metal that unmercifully showed his reflection and mocked him constantly with the simple aid of its presence. He wrenched his gaze away and lifted the Keyblade over his head muttering slightly under his breath. He was then gone in a flash of dark light.

The wind whistled and blew, carrying his words to nowhere, so that they would be repeated for an eternity to no one.

"_They're Nobodies…they can't die 'cause they were never alive to begin with…Humph, I'll open the door to the light…? Yeah…right…"_

O-o-O

Onyx's head snapped up as she felt someone's presence leave the world instantaneously, and there was only one explanation for that sort of travel.

"Teleportation…?" She whispered in puzzlement, forgetting for a moment that she was supposed to be sneaking. But it was too late, her cover was blown.

"Onyx…"

The vampire hybrid clenched her jaw and started an upward rise preparing a teleport of her own but was stopped when she felt a hand grab her wrist. She addressed the person without even looking at them.

"Let go of me."

"No." They responded.

Onyx slumped her shoulders and descended slightly, her feet not touching the ground, but enough that she was eye level with her fiancé.

"Hiro, let go of me."

Hiro's brown eyes stared at her mismatched ones evenly, "Never."

"What do you want?" She tried to stay firm, but it was becoming increasingly difficult the longer she met his gaze.

"For you to calm down."

She snarled and tried to wrench her wrist away again, but to no avail, and rose a few inches higher so that she glared down on him, "Why should I!?"

He remained calm and level in his voice and mannerisms, " I understand that those who are missing are in danger, Onyx, but what is the point of sending others into the same danger without a plan? I don't want anyone to end up like Mako either, but we can't just rush into things."

Onyx had fallen limp, about halfway through his speech and simply floated in the air and was still silent even after he finished.

He pulled her down closer to him gently and embraced her, "I love you Onyx. You are so eager to help everyone around you, but you really have to think for a moment. I'm sorry for upsetting you."

She clutched onto his shirt and finally touched the ground, " I'm sorry for slapping you…"

"It's okay, I understand what you were feeling," Hiro reached up with one hand and loosened the neck of his jacket, " C'mon. I bet you're thirsty. When was the last time you drank?"

Onyx smiled wanly, "A week ago…"

O-o-O

Cloud raised his Buster sword in front of him and took up his stance and the boy across from him did the same, "Come at me again."

Denzel wiped the sweat away from his eye and calculated his attack, struggling to slow his erratic breathing. Then he attacked with a battle cry and his sword met Cloud's with a loud crash of metal and once again, Denzel was blasted backwards.

He groaned and rubbed his head and propped himself up with his buster sword, breathing even harder than before, "L-Let's do it a-again, Cloud."

Cloud regarded him for a moment before sheathing his weapon, "No. You've had enough. Go see Aerith and then get some rest."

"B-but, Cloud!" Denzel's shoulder throbbed and he winced.

"Go," Cloud insisted with a tone that left no room for argument.

Denzel hung his head then slowly stood and sheathed his weapon and slowly headed back to town. As he got closer to Merlin's house, he noticed Riku exiting the building with a pack slung over his back and looking around for anyone he might know. He spotted Denzel and blinked at the sorry sight of him.

"What happened to you?" He asked walking up to the boy.

"Training." He then pointed at Riku bag, "You're going to go find Sora aren't you."

It wasn't a question. It was a flat out statement.

"Yeah." Riku had learned that it would do him no good to mince words with this boy who stared at him intelligently and gravely.

"I want to go too."

Riku sighed. He figured that would be coming, "You're not going to take no for an answer." Another statement.

Denzel shook his head.

"Fine. You got five minutes to get ready, meet me at the hanger. And I assume I don't have to tell you don't let anyone see you."

Denzel nodded shortly and was gone.

Riku started again for the gummi ship hanger, 'I hope this doesn't blow up in my face.'

He thought with a strange, but not altogether unfamiliar feeling of dread.


	14. Falters and Despair

The Namine clone, stared expressionless at the crowd that surrounded her

The Namine clone stared expressionless at the small crowd that surrounded her, after she had been tied to a chair. Technically she was no better than a Nobody, and could feel nothing, but something was pulling at the edge of her mind, like she should be feeling fear.

"What do you want? I don't know where the little misfits ran off to." She stated with distain.

"We know that you don't," Aerith replied icily, contradictory to her standard personality.

"You are very well made," Crystal commented, her eyes narrowed, "But by whom, I wonder?"

"I already told you, Disney Cas-"

"Leidy doesn't have the magical capacity for something like you," Aerith interrupted, "Someone else made you using the World's physically manifested body."

"Ah…so you don't really know," The Namine clone broke into a sadistic grin, "How fun! All right, I'll tell you. Disney Castle did not create me. Her mother did."

"And who is her mother?" Leon questioned, his arms crossed.

"Ummm…I'm not telling."

Crystal turned to speak to Aerith, "That's all it knows, it can't tell us anymore."

Aerith nodded, "And are you sure about this? Kairi will be alright if Onyx does this?"

"Very."

The whole time, next to Hiro, Onyx had been standing to the side mismatched eyes dull and head lolled to the side, expressionless, but now her head rolled up to a upright position and she spoke.

"Sora cut me out. He doesn't want to be found. Too many people in his head he says. But I've found Riku."

"Good," Crystal nodded, "Now give me your Deity eye and I'll give you my Vampire one so you can clean up this mess."

Onyx closed her eyes and Crystal did the same. When they opened them, Onyx's were both blood red and Crystal's were both clear blue.

Onyx grinned and advanced on the Namine clone while it began to protest after it realized what she was going to do.

"N-No! I'm connected to the Girl-"

"I would turn away," Crystal calmly addressed the mini audience, everyone but herself and Hiro averted their eyes in nausea as Onyx tore into the ill-fated clone with her claws and fangs.

Hiro looked on his fiancée as she devoured the clone with sad eyes, "Crystal…Really. You've been doing this to her for so long, should you really still be controlling her like this? I mean…you are her sister, so I really can't say anything to you until I marry her, but still."

"I'll do what I have to do until I leave this world." Crystal answered simply.

"_Tu la tueras_." Hiro muttered bitterly, " You'll kill her, and she'll leave this world first."

Crystal snapped her head and glared at him fiercely, both her eyes flickering red for a moment, "I'll kill myself first." She growled and twisted her head back just as Onyx stood and wiped her mouth free of the remaining darkness from the clone with the back of her hand.

Without turning around she fluttered her wings and addressed the whole group in a muted tone, " I'll go find Riku and Denzel now…" She didn't give anyone a chance to respond as she vanished into thin air, to wherever Riku and Denzel were supposed to be.

Once she was gone, Leon glanced at the bed that Kairi was sleeping on and at her mother who hovered over the Princess of Heart nervously, "Will she really be alright? That thing said that Kairi would die if…"

"Onyx didn't kill the clone," Crystal clarified, " She absorbed it. I would have done so myself except I cannot handle the negative darkness. Which was why I called Onyx the first time Kairi was ill, if you recall. By absorbing the imposter, the negative affect on Kairi will dissipate and she will wake up."

"I-I see."

"S-so…Leidy really didn't do that to Kairi?" Zidane stepped forward.

"She did, but most likely not in her right mind. Her "mother" was probably pulling the strings." Aeirth replied.

"A mother of worlds…" Queen Minnie muttered to herself, "Why would she be called a "mother'? A mother is someone who has given birth to children, if you are speaking literally, and of course, the worlds can speak in no other terms other than the literal, so-"

"Whoa, whoa, your majesty," Zidane jumped at her words, "What do you mean, "they can speak in no other terms"?"

"Exactly how I said it. They do not know how to speak in modern terms, or understand things like "figures of speech," so anything they say, they would mean it literally."

"Liedy…Liedy said something to me once, it was a few days before she went…crazy, it was actually the day that Sora came with everyone. At the time, I brushed off what she said because it didn't make much sense, but now that I look back…it…."

"It what Zidane, this could be very important." Aerith said.

"She told me "Nobody was coming. Let me explain…"

"_Leidy?" The blond haired boy with the tail walked into the tower room on the west side of the castle searching for the person he called for._

"_Over here, Zidane!" A little girl's voice called from the adjourning room. Zidane jogged up the small set of stairs to a cozy loft, richly adorned with fine pillows and the finest furniture. On the low, Japanese style table assorted gourmet sweets lay around. But the little girl sat on a velvet pillow window seat staring out into the courtyard where the newcomers once stood. The little girl had wavy brownish-red hair that ended just above her shoulders and hazel eyes. She turned to smile at the boy as he plopped unceremoniously onto a cushion, "The Keyblade Master is here." She said it as more of a statement then a question._

"_Yep," Zidane answered snagging a chocolate from the table and popping it into his mouth._

"_You do know what that means."_

_Zidane was silent for a moment; his head tilted back eyes closed as his tail swung back and forth lazily, "Yep…"_

_Silence once again reigned into the tiny room with only the birds from outside singing in the background._

"…_They're coming…" Leidy whispered suddenly to herself, staring out the window once more._

"_Who?" Zidane asked opening an eye idly, and stared as the girl jumped slightly as if she hadn't expected him to hear her._

"_N-nothing, no one," she sighed gazing at the courtyard once more, "Nobody…"_

"I um… actually also knew about Sora. Leidy told me that once she formally met the Keyblade Master. She would have to…to die."

"You _knew_!? And you didn't tell anyone!?"

"I didn't think he'd be the one killing them! Sora never struck me as the murdering type!"

Hikaru flinched at the tailed boy's blunt statement and ducked her head, not in shame, but in worry and sadness for her son. What a difficult job had been bestowed onto him.

"Take that back!" Leon growled.

"Why? You said it yourself! He murdered that baby!"

"We don't know that yet!"

"Please! We had a witness! That blond that was here before said so!"

"And you're going to believe a wisp of darkness!?"

"Silence."

The room instantly fell still and everyone's attention turned to the stern faced Queen.

"You should be ashamed of yourselves. You all know Sora or have met him, and talked with him. You all know he never does anything without purpose. Would you really believe him to be some raging child serial killer? Sora's hurt. Perhaps not physically, but most certainly mentally and all you can do is sit around and bicker about if he's a cold blooded killer." Minnie turned her a attention to Hikaru, who listened teary eyed in the corner." I am truly sorry. But Sora's job must be done. And I will tell you honestly…it was me who put that baby into his arms. And I watched him plunge Oblivion into the into the child's heart and set him on the path he now has to walk."

Crystal's eyes perked at the mention of Oblivion's name, and she remembered that there was some significance about that Keyblade that she had once heard Mickey say. Aeirth had also remembered something similar, but then it dawned on her and she clasped her hands over her mouth in order not to make a sound.

Hikaru burst into tears, "But why? Why does he have to do this…!?"

"Because if he doesn't, the Heartless will overrun us and there will be no hope. Those children are more dangerous than they appear."

"So where do we start Riku?" Denzel asked as his hand hovered over the navigation controls for the gummi ship.

"Disney Castle," Riku replied after a moment's thought, "That's where Sora passed out. Maybe we'll find him or a clue there."

"He's not there"

Riku and Denzel swiveled around and found Onyx standing in the cabin behind him, the expression on her face indifferent and both of her irises red.

"Wh-where did you come from?" Denzel questioned, shocked, forgetting for a moment of her powers.

"Radiant Garden…Teleportation. It should not surprise you," She slowly sat in a chair and crossed her legs, "Sora just left Disney castle. He's killed Leidy and is moving on to the next world."

"How do you know this?" Riku asked.

"Do remember when we first met? The blood sample I took from you and Sora allows me to track and communicate with you as long as you allow me to."

"Then you know where he is now?"

"No, he's blocked me out. Last I heard from him he left Disney Castle and said everyone could-" She paused as if listening to something,"…return. I've got to go now. I can't help you anymore, but I will most likely be in touch. If you need me, just visualize me in your mind and I'll hear you."

She turned as if to leave but Denzel called her back, "Wait."

"Yes?"

"Take my blood too."

Onyx raised an eyebrow, "You want me to drink your blood? Why?"

"Just in case."

"…Alright," Onyx approached him, "Give me your arm and turn away."

He toke a deep breath did as she told him and she lowered her head to his wrist and bit down. Denzel clenched his fist but did not flinch. As soon as she drank the equivalent of two teaspoons she bit her own tongue and let the blood drop on the wound she inflicted and watched as it instantly healed. Still holding his arm, she pulled out a handkerchief and cleaned his arm and then her face.

Denzel examined his wrist in amazement.

"You've grown taller…"

"What?"

"When I first met you, you couldn't even decide a present for Marlene, but now, your convection is astounding," Onyx patted his arm and she turned to Riku, " And you are doing too much, slow down for a moment and breath. It'll all work out, right?"

Riku nodded and Onyx approached him, " You act as if you're used to acting on your own, and taking care of everyone by yourself. Your parents?"

"They…died in a boating accident when I was ten. How did you guess about my parents from only my mannerisms?"

"Actions speak louder than words." She floated as she prepared her teleportation, "Take care. And be careful."

And she was gone. They remained in silence for a little while after she was gone and then Riku addressed Denzel in the pilot's seat.

"Plot a course for Port Royal. I want to have a chat with Donavon."

"Port Royal it is then."

"Oblivion, The Keyblade that was hidden away in the castle. Sora has it?" Aerith paced on the balcony that was at the entrance to Ansem the Wise's laboratory as Cloud leaned against the railing watching her, "Don't you remember the stories Cloud? The ones of the Keyblade Masters? One who brought salvation wielded a white Keyblade and one who wrought destruction with a black one?"

"A bedtime story," Cloud retorted, "That's all it was."

"No…I don't think so. Crystal was reading the story tome to me with Hiro and they told me something King Mickey once told them about the stories in the tome."

"What was it?"

"Well, one of the first four Princesses was in love with the Keyblade Master, but he was corrupt and betrayed her to those who would use her. His heart became so corrupt that the darkness leaked from his heart onto his blade, which brought destruction to all who saw it.

"Then the first Princess' Keyblade Master made a promise with her that there would always be someone to protect the Princesses and his promise turned into a Keyblade."

"Alright, perhaps not so much a coincidence…Oblivion and Oathkeeper?"

"Wouldn't it make sense?"

"So let's just say Sora was to bring destruction with Oblivion, who has the Oathkeeper?"

Aerith stared at him hopelessly, without a clue at all.

Sora stood over the river of the Bamboo Woods in the Land of Dragons scrubbing his hands furiously. They were already raw and red from the multiple washings but the stench and the memories were still with him. Leidy's dead eyes frozen in horror and the blood that poured from her heart forming a puddle on the white marble floor flashed in his mind and he flinched violently and grimaced. Not satisfied but beginning to lose feeling in his hands, Sora slipped his black leather gloves back on and slipped his hood over his head as he heard a rustle in the bamboo behind him.

He turned to face a little Chinese girl with her hair and clothes in the style of nobles but her eyes, which would normally be dark brown, were sickly yellow.

"Land of Dragons."

The little girl giggled loudly and beckoned to Sora, "Play with me Keyblade Master!"

Sora bowed his head and called for his Kingdom Key to appear in his hand, but he already knew before he felt the cold metal in his hand which blade would come. He clutched Oblivion but did not hold it defensively until red-eyed heartless began to surround the girl.

"All right…but only for a little while."

"If you last that long, Keyblade Master."


End file.
